Because Of Fruitcake
by Shoujo Bat
Summary: A series of unfortunate, or fortunate on your view, events, caused by Botan smelling of fruitcake, leading up to a HieiBotan romance. Slight YukiKura and KeikYus. Complete
1. And So It Begins

**Because of Fruitcake**

**Summery:** A series of unfourtnate, or fourtanteon your view,events, cause by Botan smelling of fruitcake, leading up to a Hiei/Botan romance.

* * *

"Hey, Botan, you know you need to get off your butt and go to the Human World and work some." Koenma said. Big mistake. Botan was mad, and she innocently said,

"Koenma-sama…"

_Shit._ Koenma knew what was coming, and he tried desperately to say sorry before the evil Botan could do anything to him,

"You Jerk!" With that, Botan beat the shit out of Koenam with her oar, by the time she was done, Koenma was face first into dirt. Yes, she had broken the floor with Konema's face so many times that the tile wore off to the dirt.

"Teme..." Koenma mumbled with a mouthful of dirt. _Well at least the dirt smells better than... _Koenma's thoughts began to wonder off.

With that Botan, fuming, walked trough the portal to Hiei's park, and and walked through in the cooling breeze, that carried her scent to a familiar fire demon.

**Meanwhile**

Hiei was on his way to his favorite tree to take another nap, after eating Kurama out of all his sweet snow. That was, until he caught the scent of something most unusual. Something he couldn't quite name... _fruit?_ He thought to himself gazing absentmindedly at the sky.

He needed to investigate this unfamiliar scent. It after all could pose a threat to him and he wasn't the type of person who would let a mystery go unsolved. Damn the curious nature that was a part of the demon.

**Back With Botan**

Silently humming a tune Botan made her way to Keiko's house for some girl time. _Koenma can be such a baka at times... she thought. I wonder... should I bring him back some gifts? I think he's starting to get a little spoiled now though... Maybe some of that cake Kay and I cooked..._ she giggled.

She remembered when they had tried to make the cake for Keiko's school Christmas party. It was around Christmas time and what better cake to make than fruitcake? She knew that no one ever ate it and wondered where all the leftover fruitcake went after Christmas... she would have look into that later.

She and her best friend Keiko had attempted to make fruitcake, which she might say hadn't turned out as expected. It seems they had put in a little too much of something and the cake had began to expand in the oven... a little too much until they realized it and quickly ran to get it out of the over. Apparently **something** snapped and before they knew it the two were covered in fruitcake. And for some unknown reason, she just couldn't get the smell of fruitcake off of her! She didn't mind much, she rather enjoyed the changgle to get it off.

Surly Kurama, or even Yusuke had noticed it, but being the polite gentlemen he was hadn't mentioned anything. Well, at least Kurama didn't say anything, Yusuke on the other hand had gone rummaging through her old kimono the minute she emerged from the portal questioning what the foreign smell was. Even in human form, Yusuke had a good nose for food, but it was odd he never had fruitcake before.

Botan was suddenly snapped back into reality when she felt a strong yokai approaching her. She panicked. _Who could it be? It can't be any body we know, and Koenma would have told me if there was some strange demon here._ Then in all his glory, Hiei appeared before Botan, giving her a mild panick attack.

_Great,_ she thought, _now I can't even make a run for it!_ She was 'alittle' afraid of the fire demon, and his short temper.

Inwardly groaning and summoning all the courage she had she questioned half koorime named Hiei Jaganshi.

"What do you want?"

Hiei's gaze had seemed averted and was snapped back to the scene in front of him when he had heard her words. _What is this desire I have...?_ He inwardly questioned himself. _And what is this smell?_

Botan tried fruitlessly to find out what Hiei was thinking. But it was just that face, the way his ruby eyes penetrated your very being. _Damn emotionless mask._

She stood there immobilized, not knowing what to do. Whether to talk to him, or run because he might kill her for telling Keiko about Yukina being his sister.

Unaware of the uneasiness that he brought to her, Hiei was trying desperately to fight off this new instinct. It wasn't so much one of lust, but rather... curiosity? He had suddenly been overcome with the urge to lick her. To see if her scent truly reflected what she was, but it freaked him out to want to lick the baka onna.

"Baka onna," he spoke with the same bored tone. "What is this stench you carry upon you?" _Stench?_ Botan thought to herself. _He surely couldn't mean the fruitcake? Oh my boss's daddy,he'll probably try to eat me now! Great, death by being eaten, all because of some fruitcake._

"Onna, answer me before I grow impatient" Hiei demanded. He wanted to be rid of the curiousty, but sadly fate was against him.

"Ano..." Botan began wondering where to start. "Fruitcake?"

"What is this 'fruitcake' that you speak of?" asked the now even more curious Hiei. _Fruitcake he wondered some new spell that Koenma has made to keep me as one of his detectives? Surly he doesn't think I'm that weak._

"..."

"..."

".."

"."

"Ano… it's a cake, made of friut?" Botan slowly repiled, but it fell on deaf ears, as Hiei was lost in thought, musing over this fruitcake.

Hiei silently approached Botan and she drew back from him, obviously afraid. Knowing he would not cease to wonder about her scent until he had satisfied his urges he used his demonic speed to close the gap between them and hold Botan's figure to his own.

_It was now or never, but what if...,no turing back, now or never!_He thought. Sighing he gave into temeptation, and well…

He licked her. Botan was shocked, so she just stood there, as Hiei licked her cheek. And wouldn't you know it, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke just so happened to come at that time.

"Holy shit! What the funky monkeys are they doing!" Yusuke yelled, very loudly, as Kurama bit his thumb to stop laughing. While Botan turned red, and looked mortified, and Hiei pushed Botan back and it you looked closely, you could see the tint of red on his face.

* * *

So, how was it I am truly sorry for giving up on my squeal to Psychotherpy, Let The Healing Begin, but I lost a lot of intrest in it, and nothing inspried me totype anything for it, so it's done but not complete. Please review. (.)>


	2. A Curse, Just great

**Because of Fruitcake**

**Summery:** A series of unfortunate, or fortunate on your view, events, caused by Botan smelling of fruitcake, leading up to a Hiei/Botan romance.

**Last Time:** "Baka onna," he spoke with the same bored tone. "What is this stench you carry upon you?" Stench? Botan thought to herself. He surely couldn't mean the fruitcake?

"Ano..." Botan began wondering where to start. "Fruitcake?"

Hiei silently approached Botan. Knowing he would not cease to wonder about her scent until he had satisfied his urges he used his demonic speed to close the gap between them and hold Botan's figure to his own.  
It was now or never, but what if...,no turning back, now or never! He thought. Sighing he gave into temptation, and well… He licked her.

**This Time Chapter 2- A curse, just great**

"Holy shit! What the funky monkeys are they doing!" Yusuke yelled, very loudly, as Kurama bit his thumb to stop laughing. While Botan turned red, and looked mortified, and Hiei pushed Botan back and it you looked closely, you could see the tint of red on his face.

"No! It's not my fault, Hiei's the one who licked me!" Botan started, but then thought it over and knew her answer wasn't any better.

"What I mean is Hiei, smelled me, and tasted me for some reason. Err… that's not right either, okay I smelt like fruitcake and Hiei wanted to know what the smell was but decided to lick me instead? Really I have no clue what we are doing." Botan said, after trying, and failing, at making her friends understand.

"How do you not know! You and shorty were doing something together, who knows what could have happened if we didn't come when he was licking your face?" Kuwabara yelled, making Botan blush again.

"You know it wouldn't be so bad if you didn't say anything!" Botan said, trying to get past the boys, who were giving her the third degree.

"Now, Botan, how long have you and Hiei been going out?" Yusuke asked, as Kuwabara jumped over and agreed, while Kurama slipped away from them, before he caught on fire from Hiei.

Hiei was beyond pissed, he was about to threaten the two bakas when Botan beat him to it. She had a promise of death in her pink eyes, and a voice colder than Hiei's.

"Don't you ever say me and Hiei are going out again. Understand?" Botan said, her voice making all the guys flinch, even Hiei. Pressed around Yusuke's and Kuwabara's necks was a sword, which use to be Botan's metal baseball bat.

"Yes, Botan." They said, as Botan happily smiled as her communicator went off, and the toddler Koenma popped on the screen.

"Um… Botan, you remember when you made the fruitcake, and it blew up on you?" Koenma asked shyly, which made Botan question his motive for asking.

"Yes, Koenma-sama, why?" Four other heads popped up by Botan's as Koenma's eyes widened slightly, and returned to there normal sizes. He slowly answered Botan in a whisper like voice,

"Okay, here's what happened, a demon was trying to kill you because you're a very rare and powerful demon. But the thing is he read the wrong spell, and that's part of the reason why the smell won't leave." Koenma waited for it to sink in, as the group yelled all together,

"Nani?" Koenma sighed, and was glad Botan didn't ask,

"What is the other reason why the smell won't leave Koenma-sama?" Botan asked through gritted teeth, and Koenma cursed his luck.

"Ano… because it's a curse, to bind you to whoever makes you embarrassed, which is not such a good thing for the Rekai Tentai." Koenma said, as Botan paled, a lot, and screamed out loud,

"NOOOOOOO!" And it kind of kept going for about two minutes, because she knew who she had to be bonded with, and it was going to be hell.

"What is wrong Botan?" Koenma said, afraid to ask. Botan started sobbing, saying,

"No, it's not fair, I could have been bound to Keiko, but no, Hiei had to be curious and lick me." Koenma started laughing, as Hiei's eyes got big.

"Don't you dare laugh you fucking toddler. Ano… I mean, stop it Koenma-sama. Anyway, you said I was a rare demon, so what kind am I?" Botan said, correcting herself as everyone stared at her cussing.

"Whoa, Botan cussed. Maybe she really is a demon, 'cause Botan never cusses." Kuwabara said, shocked, as Botan just blushed, thankful that she wasn't stuck to Kuwabara.

"You are a darkness miko dragon. And, I'll see you later, you have some time off everyone until I find some powerful demons." Koenma's face faded out, while Hiei and Kurama looked shocked.

"Guys, what's a darkness miko dragon?" Botan asked, as she turned around, and heard a gasp from her friends.

"Damn Botan, your hot!" Yusuke said, as tilted her head in confusion, letting out an ear-shattering scream, as she saw some of her hair.

"NO! My baby blue hair, my poor hair! All that time keeping it from fading in the sun, just for it to turn navy!" Botan started sobbing again, because now she had navy hair, which looked better to her friends.

"Come on Hiei, we have to go." Botan said, as she cheerily, while Hiei stood his ground, not wanting to leave.

"Get your ass over here, I need to talk to Keiko and Yukina about something." Hiei, as well as the others, were shocked as Botan just ignored them and tried to walk away from them, only to be pulled by the arm by Hiei.

"I want to take a nap, lets go." Botan tried to pull away from Hiei, only to have him hold her arm harder, and walk to his tree.

"Boy if you don't let me go…" She trailed off for a dramatic effect, while Kuwabara and Yusuke watched on the grass in amusement, and Kurama leaned on a tree, shaking his head.

"Whatever, baka onna." That did it, her hand almost went of its on free will, a loud sound echoed through the small park as hand connected with face, causing random birds to leave their tree.

Hiei was shocked, never had anyone had the guts to stand up to him, let alone slap him.

"What the hell! Botan slapped Hiei!" Yusuke and Kuwabara started whispering to each other about how Botan would be like their new idol standing up to Hiei like that.

"You touched me. Why?" Hiei said, because Botan's anger had never left, she decided on telling him why.

"Why? I'll tell you why, because your a pessimistic, egotistical, self-centered, short-tempered, emotionless, distrustful, impassive, and beside yourself! You're a jerk to anyone who tries to help, well except Yukina and Kurama. Your rude, vulgar, and churlish! You need an attitude adjustment. That is why I slapped you." After that Botan's anger left and she looked really pale.

"Now, lets go, before I… yawn… pass out. It's been a while since I yelled like that, thanks Hiei." Hiei had been shocked, so had Kurama, and Kuwabara and Yusuke had just left, afraid that Botan might hit them.

"Sure, onna." Hiei said, as he slowly walked to Botan, who once again was happily smiling.

"My, Botan, I never knew you had such a large vocabulary." Kurama said, as he thought over everything Botan had said.

"Just because I act unintelligent doesn't mean that's how I really am." Botan said, walking with Hiei to Keiko's house.

Okay, I made it really long, because I couldn't find a good place to stop, and I got typing happy. Please review!

Jap. Dic., just in case.

Baka- Stupid/idiot  
Onna- woman  
Nani- what  
Ano- um  
-sama- boss


	3. You don’t even care!

**Because Of Fruitcake**

**Summery:** A series of unfortunate, or fortunate on your view, events, caused by Botan smelling of fruitcake, leading up to a HieiBotan romance

**Last Time:** "I want to take a nap, lets go." Botan tried to pull away from Hiei, only to have him hold her arm harder, and walk to his tree.

"Whatever, baka onna." That did it, her hand almost went of its on free will, a loud sound echoed through the small park as hand connected with face, causing random birds to leave their tree.

Hiei was shocked, never had anyone had the guts to stand up to him, let alone slap him.

"You touched me. Why?" Hiei said, because Botan's anger had never left, she decided on telling him why.

"Why? I'll tell you why, because your a pessimistic, egotistical, self-centered, short-tempered, emotionless, distrustful, impassive, and beside yourself! You're a jerk to anyone who tries to help, well except Yukina and Kurama. Your rude, vulgar, and churlish! You need an attitude adjustment. That is why I slapped you." After that Botan's anger left and she looked really pale.

**Thank you:**

**Foxxygirlchan:for your question I said Yusuke and Kuwabara left**

**Tear drop eyes**

**And all other reviewers**!

I had this up earlier, but it was stuck in all bold, so I have reposted it.

* * *

**This Time: Chapter 3- You don't even care!**

Botan and Hiei had slowly made their way to Keiko's house, and rung the doorbell. After the third time, Keiko came to answer the door, surprised when she saw Hiei.

"Um… what happened here Botan?" Keiko asked her best friend, as Botan just sighed and walked in, Hiei forced to follow her.

"Okay, I was cursed by some demon with the fruitcake, because I'm some type of rare miko demon. And now I'm bound to the person who embrassed me the most. It was Hiei, because… he… licked me." Keiko started laughing, and went up the staires, Botan and Hiei following.

"I still have your gift for the party and it seems Mr. Anti-social will have to come. Now Yukina is at the temple fixing some food for the party, we have to fix the turkey." With that said, Botan using her spirit energy had her navy hair tied up into a messy bun with apurple apron. Keiko had two messy buns on top of her head and a green apron. And Hiei was stuck with a frilly pink apron.

**After they cooked**

Botan and Keiko sighed withrelief at finish the cooking. It wasn't too bad, Hiei was covered in flour, Botan was covered in stuffing, and Keiko was covered in turkey jucies.

"Oh no… how am I suppose to take a bath or shower with Hiei stuck by me? Keiko, I can not and will not bathe with a bathing suit on." Botan whined, Keiko thought for a minute, then opened her mouth with a solution.

"He can cover his eyes. I know! I'll have another shower curtain cover half the shower like a door." Botan thanked Koenma for that and ran upstaries, dragging Hiei with her.

"Thank you so much!" Witt that Keiko put up the shower cutain, and left the two alone.

"Hiei, there are two shower heads, I trust you know how to use them. Now I'll close my eyes and let you undress and go in, first." Botan said, turning around and shuting her eyes. She her the water turn on and a 'hn' for her to turn around.

"Hmmm, I don't think I can do this, but I'm filthy. Damn you Fath! I'll kick your ass when I get back to Rekai!" Botan said to herself, as she quickly undressed and cleaned off the stuffin, yelling out loud when she tasted blood in her mouth.

"I have fangs! And freakin' elf ears!" Botan said, washing her navy hair with strawberry scented shampoo. She had an odd fixation with strawberries.

"Great, thanks a lot Keiko, you leave me here with a guy and now cloths or a towel. KEIKO! GET ME YOUR OLD CLOTHS!" Botan yelled,as she heard snickering coming from behind her.

"Coming Botan!" Keiko yelled, as Botan poked her head through the shower curtain, almost passing out.

She saw Hiei didn't waste time getting out, it seemed he had thought ahead and took some of Kurama's cloths. He had on nothing… but some silk black boxers.

"Like what you see." A sound in the back of her head said, before common sense took over.

"Oh my! Hiei you should have said something about getting out!" Botan said, turning around, still seeing his tan and toned chest. Her face was crimson as Keiko came in after Hiei was done, dressed in a black tee-shirt and black sweatpants.

"Here you go Botan, this is the only thing that will fit you." Keiko handed Botan some blue kimono. Botan quickly changed as she heard her friends come through the door in the living room.

"Keiko, go and grab the thing for me, Hiei wants to help Yukina with the ham." With that Botan hurrily ran down the stairs trying to keep up with Hiei.

Keiko walked into the kitchen with Hiei and Botan, carring a small doll-o-rama. It had all of them on it, all of them being, Shizuru, Kuwabara, Yusuke, herself, Botan, Hiei, Kurama, and Yukina.

"Hn." Hiei said, seeing his self in doll form, it was really life like too. It had rubies as his eyes, it wore all black, and even had a tattoo of The Dragon Of The Darkness Flame on his arm.

"Okay, come on, lets bring in everything." Keiko said, as Botan led the trio out the kitchen door. Botan, being first out, placed her doll-o-rama of the group in the center of the table.

"Onna, move your dolls, I need to put down Yukina's ham." Hiei said in his bored monotone voice, as Botan kept her dolls their defiantly.

"No, I put it down first, put Yukina'sham somewhere else." Botan said, as Hiei picked up her doll-o-rama moving it to the ground, and Botan grabed it back pulling to the table.

"Now, I'm sure there is room for both of them." Keiko said, trying to calm them down. Yukina, Shizuru, and Kurama looked worried. Kuwabara and Yusuke were betting on who would win.

"Move it now onna!" Hiei said with one last pull, as it flew into Keiko's fireplace, burning to ashes and Botan screamed and tried to use the pryer things to pull it out, but it was already gone.

"Hiei, how could you? You imprudent, injudicious, impetuous, ass! You don't even care!" Botan said, choking Hiei with blood red eyes, pissed off at all her hard work that was burned. Hiei was really shaken up, he hadn't expected this and was really choking. So he turned and started hitting Botan, but not with a lot of his demon power, more of a Kuwabara hit.

Just in time, Kurama and Shizuru pulled apart the two while Botan broke free of Shizuru she sank to the ground in pure despair, dead to the world, in a bottomless hole of saddness. (**A/N:** Super cheesy, I know)

"Hiei! How could you! Do you know how long Botan worked on making those, she even gave up her paycheck for three weeks to make sure yours looked just right. And you threw it into the fireplace." Keiko said, scolding Hiei, who just 'hn'ed.

"Say your sorry. But later, I don't think Botan can hear anything." Yukina said, moving Botan's head to get a better look at her face, which seemed emotionless.

"Botan, are you okay?" Yukina asked, as Botan stirred alittle. Botan then nodded getting up, with the same blank look on her face.

She now had a powerful aura around her, she also had two navy strips on each check and a broken black heart on her forehead. Her eyes were also a new color, instead of pink, they were blood red.

"This Botan is fine, just a little sleepy." Botan said, gainning shocked looks from everyone. Botan sat down on the floor, her head was killing her.

"Oh… This Botan's head is killing her." Botan said, holding her head in pain, as energy crackled around her. Yukina slowly made her way to her friend, only to be stopped by Kurama.

"Don't. If you touch her now, she'll purify you. That crackling is raw miko energy, and it wouldn't be very wise if you touch it." Yukina just nodded as Botan feel to the ground, in a deep sleep.

"Come on Hiei. I'm taking her to bed." Keiko said, carefully picking up Botan as Hiei slowly followed, going into Keiko's spare bedroom.

"Hn."

* * *

Wow, I used like five thesaurus here. So I hope you enjoyed it, cause I may have fluff in the next chapter. It all depends, I want at least two more reviews for some Hiei/Botan fluff. Please review! 

Oh and foxxygirlchan had another question for the old version of this chapter.I could have used 'This One' but I used 'This Botan' becuase it sounds cooler, try it with your real name, it's alot of fun. I'l sit there in class and say 'This My-real-name'just to piss off my teachers. Ja!


	4. The Sleepover Part 1

**Because Of Fruitcake**

**Summery:** A series of unfortunate, or fortunate on your view, events, caused by Botan smelling of fruitcake, leading up to a HieiBotan romance

**Last Time: **Botan made a nice doll-o-rama for the party as a centerpiece. Hiei being the cold guy he is threw it into the fireplace and got chocked by Botan. After that Botan's raw miko energy skyrocketed and she was placed into Keiko's spare room.

Okay, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or The Fresh Prince Of Bel Air or The Backyarigangs or Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

**This Time: Chapter 4- The Sleepover**

"Hiei… if you really want to make it up to Botan, you'll help me plan her favorite thing in the world. When she wakes up, come with me and bring some soda in here." With that Botan's head shot up and she yelled,

"SLEEPOVER!" Keiko laughed as Botan smiled happily, the only time Keiko ever got out soda was at a sleepover. Then Botan thought about her situation, what would they do about Hiei?

As if reading her thoughts Keiko gladly interrupted Botan's panicked thoughts. "Don't worry, we'll use a curtain as a door and spilt up the room. Boys on one side, girls on the other, I have had this planned for a while." Keiko said, as Botan just nodded.

Hiei got up with Botan and went to pick out a soda, and came back to the room to see Yukina and Keiko already done. They had put up an all black curtain that reached the floor and labeled both sides. The boy's side had a big screen TV. and a snack bar and things like that. The girl's side had a Aloha Neko T.V. (**A/N: **I'll put you in a chapter if you can guess who that is in real life) They also had a large ice cream Sunday maker and lots of other… girly things.

"Okay, well Kuwabara and Shizuru had to leave, because their going on vacation with their Mom. (**A/N: **do they have a mom?) Hiei, you and Botan will have to sit close to the curtain for the curse not to work to hard." Keiko said as Kurama and Yusuke came back from their houses, Yusuke to grabe some cloths, Kurama to tell his mom.

"Now… over to the other side!" Keiko said as her and the other girls pushed the three guys out.

**With The Girls**

"So… Botan… what exactly did you say at the park that got Hiei's face red?" Botan fidgeted in her spot, as she looked at the heated gazes of her gossip crazy friends. Botan sighed and thought of where to begin.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Thee, she hoped that would be a good enough answer. Well… let's just say those Sundays didn't look to tasty now.

"Okay! Well, you remember that paper we wrote a few weeks ago. Well, I kind of said everything on that paper." Botan said, as Keiko and Yukina's mouth flew open.

"You did what! How could you!" Yukina said as Keiko took over.

"Your not telling us everything… what else happened?" Keiko said, raising her eyebrow at her close friend.

"And… his face was red… because I slapped him."

"Holy… fish!" They laughed as Botan went over exactly everything she said and did before she slapped him.

That did it, Keiko and Yukina ran to the table and drunk a lot of soda. As they drunk they threw Botan a small bottle of it and they all drunk together, feeling rather drowsy. Then… everything became black.

**With The Guys**

"So… what are your intentions with Botan?" Yusuke asked Hiei who sat there with a 'I'm so much better than you' look on his face.

"Same as your intentions with Yukina." Yusuke nodded, and knew he meant nothing to harm his sister. Well not real blood sister… but you know what I mean.

"So… Kurama, are you and Shizuru going out?" Yusuke asked Kurama, my he just loved to butt into people's lives.

"No, I have… feelings for someone else." Kurama bravely said, but he soon wished he didn't. Luckily before Yusuke could question anything, they all heard a yell.

"You did what! How could you!" They all knew it was Yukina, they looked at each other. Then at the curtain. They had to find out what was going on.

"Should we check on them?" Kurama asked, but it was too late, they heard a slight thump nose and the sound of a kiddy song playing.

"Come on!" The guys walked in, apparently on the girls singing. But it just wasn't any song, it was the most addictive song on Nick Jr.

Hi, I'm Botan!

I'm Yukina!

And I'm Keiko

_All Three_

And we're your backyard friends the Backyarigangs!

Together in the backyard again!

_Keiko_

In the place where we belong

_Yukina_

Though we'll probably sing a song

_Botan_

And we'll even dance along

_All Three_

We got the whole the wide world in our yard to explore

We always find things we've never seen before

That's why everyday, we're back for more

With your friends the backyardigans!

"What… in the seven hells is wrong with them?" Yusuke yelled, as the girls giggled loudly and picked out another song.

"I have no clue. What could they have eaten?" Kurama said, twitching his eye and left arm. The girls either didn't see and hear them, or ignored them. Either way the girls laughed and hiccupped while singing another song.

_Keiko_

I brushed against those freckles that I hated so,

Life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you.

It's heavy, the love that I would share for you,

But it dissolves like it was just a sugarcube.

Now the little pain sitting in my heart has shrunken a bit but it really does hurt me now

Those silly horoscopes, I

Guest I can't trust them after all

_Yukina_

If we could get further away

I wonder what it would be like

Yay!

I'd be so happy

Inside my heart

_Botan_

All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind

But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul

And tonight I thought I'd be just sitting in my sorrow

But now I must wonder why

What did it really mean to you

I just can't see it anymore

I just can't see it anymore

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhhhhhhhh...

"Oh my god! You know what? We gotta sing the song FPOBA!" Botan said, with a slurred voice. Yukina and Keiko nodded and pushed more buttons on the bombox.

Kurama was busy looking for what could have cause this reaction. Yusuke was video tapping everything. And Hiei was shaking his head at his sister's odd behavior.

"Oh no. I think I found out what cause this." Kurama said, finding the empty soda bottles. They were on a soda high, they only acted this way when they had root beer, or that's what Keiko warned him about.

_Keiko_

Now this is the story all about how

My life got twisted upside down

And I'd like to take a minute, just sit right there

I'll tell you how I became the princess of a town called Bel Air

_Botan_

In west Philadelphia born and raised

On the playground is where I spent most of my days

Chilling out, maxing, relaxing all cool

And all shooting some b-ball outside of school

When a couple guys, they were up to no good

Started making trouble in my neighborhood

I got in one little fight and my mom got scarred

And said "you're moving with your auntie and uncle in bel-air"

Yukina

I begged and pleaded with her the other day

But she packed my suitcase and sent me on my way

She gave me a kiss and she gave me my ticket

I put my walkman on and said

I might as well kick it

Botan

First class, yo this is bad,

Drinking orange juice out of a champagne glass

Is this what the people of bel-air living like,

Hmm this might be alright!

Keiko

I whistled for a cab and when it came near the

License plate said "fresh" and had a dice in the mirror

If anything I could say that this cab was rare

But I thought now forget it, yo home to bel-air

All Three

I pulled up to a house about seven or eight

And I yelled to the cabby "yo, home smell you later"

Looked at my kingdom I was finally there

To settle my throne as the princess of bel-air

"Um… Kurama what is wrong with Yukina, Keiko, and Botan?" Yusuke said, as Kurama had a serious face on. He shook his head like a doctor about to say bad news would.

"Well, it seems as though they are on a high of sorts. But I would rather call it a drunk, they drunk some root beer, which I might say is FORRBIDDEN for a reason Yusuke, and it has once again made them drunk." Yusuke grinned and said sorry.

"It appears they have finshed part one of three. The next part is when they start to get very emotionally attached to a guy that their instinces have picked." Kurama said, reading from the small notes Keiko was able to write the last time this happened.

"And who exactly are the guys they picked?" Hiei asked, slightly worried. Kurama took an odd smirk at Hiei's discomfort.

"Keiko has chosen Yusuke, Yukina has chosen me, and you and Botan are still stuck together." Hiei was really close to yelling, but stopped himself. And saw that the girls looked like they were about to cry.

"I want my Yu-kun!" Keiko whined in a baby voice, Botan and Yukina started to sob and cry.

"Yu-kun?" Kurama asked as Yusuke, red in the face, walked over to her and patted her back in a sad attempt to make her stop.

"Where is Kura-chan?" Yukina whined as Yusuke and Hiei sent questioning glancs at the bright pink boy. Kurama slowly walked over to Yukina and helped her to her feet, and over to the make-shift bed.

Hiei was expecting Botan to cry for him, but she sat there teary-eyed and sniffing, but refusing to call for him. Hiei sighed and waited, for about ten miutes, listing to Botan sob slightly. Hiei had finnaly had enough and walked to Botan, who in turn slid back away from Hiei.

It was then that he noticed the srong scent of fear on her. Her face was blothed and red from tears, and everytime Hiei tried to get closer, she was sob louder.

"Botan, what's wrong?" Those were wods Hiei thought he would never say. Botan just whimpered slightly and looked up at Hiei with puffy red eyes and tears streaking her face.

"Nothing… leave me alone… I never wanted to be with you anyway, Keiko and Yukina refused to let me have anyone else. So now I'm stuck with the one person who hates me." Hiei looked hurt for once.

Hiei slowly pulled the crying Botan into a hug, patting her back. While she stopped and hiccupped into his cloak. "I'm sorry." Hiei said, gaining looks from everyone in the room, at which he glared at.

"I forgive you, Hi-kun!" With that Botan snuggled into Hiei for more warmt and sighed happily. Hiei looked shocked but moved them over to yet other make-shoft bed and laied down with her.

* * *

See, I told you I would so have a little fluff here! Thanks for my reviews, I can't wait till my next chapter, please review, ja! Sorry if it sucks, my28 years oldmom is graduating today so I had to rush. 


	5. The Sleepover Part 2

**Because Of Fruitcake**

**Summery:** A series of unfortunate, or fortunate on your view, events, caused by Botan smelling of fruitcake, leading up to a Hiei/Botan romance

**Last Time: **Botan, Yukina, and Keiko got drunk with soda given to them by Yusuke. During that time, Kurama found out, they go through three stages. So far, they have gone through two, let us see what happens next. **  
**

**A/N**: Okay, I have two winners for my small contest of who Aloha Neko was, heliophobe and Animeluv09. Aloha Neko is Hello Kitty. However, I will have to put you in chapter 6 because I need a bio from both of you in a review for this chapter.

Include your name, age, gender, hair and eye color, demon or human, and type if you're a demon, and anything else you may like too add. Like if your one of the group's friend.

* * *

**This Time: Chapter 5 The Sleepover Part 2**

Botan, Yukina, and Keiko sat upright very fast, sensing something coming. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei looked very puzzled at the sudden action and looked for the reason. Yukina and Botan had a grave expression on their faces, while Keiko looked ready to kill.

"Kurama, what exactly is the third stage of the high or drunk or whatever it is?" Yusuke asked, as Kurama was flipping through the notes Keiko left.

"It appears that they act as the guy their instincts have picked out. In other words they act like us." Kurama said, as they saw the effect-taking place.

Yukina had a less naïve feel about her. And her big red eyes mimicked Kurama's insightful green ones. Keiko seemed more violent at the least. She look pissed off and bored at the same time.

By far Botan changed the most her red eyes held an air of pain and suffering that was not masked for a minute. However, it seemed to vanish in a second as she got used to it and put up an emotionless mask like Hiei. She could feel an urge to sit and brood over nothing. Plus the first thing she did was glare at Hiei.

"Oh yeah. That's Hiei." Kurama and Yusuke said at the same time. As Hiei was about to come up with a rude response, Botan beat him to it.

"Detective, you best bite your tongue before you loose it." Yusuke just nodded as Botan turned her attention to the sweating fox.

"Hn." Botan wouldn't insult him, only for her now 'sister' Yukina and her crush on the teen.

"Well, we have to go. I can feel the whelp coming. She shall not get away again." Keiko said as she cracked her knuckles, making her seem very creepy. Botan got up and followed Yukina and Keiko to the door, but got stopped by Hiei who wouldn't move.

"Stupid boy, lets go. Us girls have… important matters to attend to." Botan said, as Hiei grumbled and followed, only to keep his sister safe from whatever they were planning on doing.

**After A Hour of Walking Through the City**

Botan, Yukina, and Keiko came to a stop at a grassy hill as Hiei looked pass them at a human girl dress in bright pink. All pink. From her hair, to her shoes she was pink all over.

"Disgusting." Yukina said, looking at the girl. "You haven't changed at all I see, Nicky." Yukina said, as the girl, now know as Nicky, flushed in anger.

"My name is Nicole Bowl Lowell Goal Foal Jack. You know I hate the nick-name Nicky." Nicole said, as Keiko started laughing at the long name.

"Oh god, you still say that's your name. Listen, we all know your name Nick Picky. Thanks to a certain computer hacker, _cough _Botan_ cough_." Keiko said, as Nicky fumed and walked up to Hiei, who was behind the group of girls. As soon as Nicky made a move to touch him, Botan growled at her.

"My, it seems you have yourself a boyfriend dear Botan." At that Botan growled louder and took Nicky's hand and cracked the fingers, sending her a murderous glare, and threatening her,

"If you ever say me and Jaganshi are a couple, you will pay with your life." Botan said, as Nicky just nodded, as laughed, not believing a word of it. After that, Nicky poked Hiei in the head,

"Man, he's pretty short. And what's up with the tri-colored hair? Plus it sticks up all over the place, he must use like, five bottles of gel." Nicky said, but when she felt his hair, she sighed dreamily, "Oh my god! His hair is so smooth! Have you felt his hair, touch it!" Nicky said, combing her fingers through it over and over again.

"Wench! Don't touch me again!" Nicky didn't even pay attention to Hiei as she poked him some more. After that Hiei lost all control and flipped the girl on her back. Then he threw her up onto a tall pole and left her there.

"Come on ladies, we're going back to Keiko's house." Hiei said, as the group walked to the city again, Botan and Hiei with their arms crossed, Keiko with her hands in her pockets, and Yukina with a thoughtful face.

"You think your boyfriend's all that Botan, but he's not!" Nicky said, as she flew in the wind on top of the really tall pole. After a while the small group made it back to the house and saw Kurama reading and Yusuke asleep.

"I can't believe he feel asleep. Detective, wake up, we have to find out what to tell the onnas when they wake back up." Hiei said, as he saw the girls asleep on the floor.

"Simple Hiei, we tell them that baka over there didn't pay attention and gave them the FORBIDDEN soda." Kurama said, as he saw Yusuke sweatdrop.

"I said sorry, gees. You'd think a guy couldn't make a mistake once and a while." Yusuke grumbled to himself, as the girls woke up again.

"Oh man, I feel like I got run over by a truck." Keiko said, holding her head in pain, as did her friends. "I feel like I feel down all the steps at Genkai's temple." Yukina said, while Botan's navy hair bobbed up in the background.

"Oh yeah? Well I feel like I just went a round with Hiei. But then there is the odd feeling that we made an ass out of ourselves." Botan said as Keiko and Yukina agreed, quickly running to the soda bottles.

"Oh no, we couldn't." Yukina said, staring at the empty soda bottles.

"We wouldn't." Keiko said, sweat pouring down her head, as they each looked at the wrapping of the soda they drunk.

"We knew we shouldn't." Botan said, her lip trembling at all the things they did the last time it happened.

_**Flashback**_

_Fire… burning… the girls… and matches._

_It had been a little fun at a party, a party with root beer._

_Let's just say that was the reason why there was no longer any fast food restaurants in the neighborhood. _

_**End Flashback**_

Botan shuddered as she pulled out of the short, yet chaotic, flashback, long enough to hear Yusuke's answer.

"Oh but you did." Yusuke said with a creepy smirk as Keiko and Yukina both dropped to their knees, as Botan looked for any real damage. None.

"Um… what exactly did we do, this time?" Botan said, as she could find no trace of anything to bad happing.

"Well, if you would just join me in the TV room, I'd be glad to show you." Yusuke said, as the girls slowly followed along with Kurama and Hiei, to protect Yusuke from the beating that was sure to come.

* * *

Okay, well I hope you like it. It would have been up earlier, but it wouldn't let me login. Anyway, heliophobe andAnimeluv09don't forget to review and put in a bio with your name, age, gender, hair and eye color, human or demon, and type if you're a demon, and anything else you may like too add. Like if your one of the group's friend. Ja! 


	6. The Tape and Old Friends

**Because Of Fruitcake**

**Summery:** A series of unfortunate, or fortunate on your view, events, caused by Botan smelling of fruitcake, leading up to a Hiei/Botan romance

**Last Time:** The three girls acted somewhat like their male counterparts and met up with a corny girl they once knew. After the girl picked on Hiei's size, he threw her up into a pole and the four left. Shortly after the three girls returned to normal and are about to see the tape Yusuke made of them.

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the long wait, but I got grounded from the computer because I got a C on my report card. My parents have high expectations of me. Anyway, thank you for waiting I will try to make this chapter extra long.

**PS-** There is one part where Hiei will be OOC but only for a little while.

* * *

**This time: Chapter 6 The Tape and Old Friends**

The six teens walked into the living room of Keiko's house and sat on the couch, Kurama and Hiei in between Yusuke and the girls, just in case. Yusuke happily ran up to the VCR and popped in the black tape, he officially named 'The Girls Gone Wild'. Yusuke pushed play and ran back to his seat as Kurama and Hiei tried to put as much space between the girls and Yusuke, for his own sake.

Halfway through 'Freckles' the girls were punching Kurama and Hiei out of the way to get to Yusuke, who was laughing his head off at the song. After being kicked in the face, Kurama moved aside to let the girls pass. It was only them and Hiei, and knowing Hiei, he wouldn't budge. Yusuke sighed in relief at the protection, only to scream as Hiei smirked, moving aside and walking behind Botan.

The girls slowly closed in to Yusuke, forming a semi-circle, while Yusuke laughed nervously. The girls just growled and before they could jump and attack, the doorbell ringing brought them out of their need to murder Yusuke. Seeing his chance Yusuke ran behind Kurama and waited for someone to answer the door.

"They're here!" All three girls shouted and ran to the door. The boys heard a bunch of greetings and squealing, so they just sat there, all except Hiei who had to run with the girls because of the curse. Hiei didn't see who came though, because he stayed away from the door. Then the girls squealed again and ran back to the living room with Hiei in in the rear.

The other two boys, and finally Hiei, saw who came, it was two girls around their age. One was being hugged to death by Yukina and Botan, while the other was probably becoming deaf, because of Keiko's talking.

"Guys, these are two of our best friends, Ashley and Rose. I know Ashley from school and Botan introduced us to Rose." Keiko said, pointing to each girl as she said their name.

Ashley looked about fourteen and had brown eyes and black hair with dark red highlights. She was wearing a light blue pair of capri pants and a dark blue short sleeve tee-shirt. She looked like she was seeing something they couldn't and finally talked to them.

"Hello, I'm the one called Ashley, I love reading, and soccer, and I've heard many tales about you guys. I was surprised that Keiko knew the great Youko Kurama, and the wonderful Jaganshi Hiei. And I just couldn't believe she lik- knew the Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi." She said, gaining shocked looks from the boys. Before she could explain, Rose pushed her out of the way.

"She is human, but she has strong spiritual awareness and powers." Rose was somewhat pale and had beautiful purple hair and brown eyes. She was slightly taller then Hiei, around five foot 1 and looked closer to Kurama's age, about 15. She was wearing a dark green skirt that came to her knees and a lighter green long sleeve top.

"I'm a demon, a plant demon. And I met Botan while I was lost in Makai, she was taking a soul to Rekai so she just helped me get back to Nigenkai, after that we became fast friends and then I met Yukina and Keiko."

Then Rose and Ashley went straight up to Kurama to… inspect him. Rose felt his hair while Ashley saw how much Spirit Power he currently had.

"He will do just fine for her." Rose concluded, as Ashley nodded and the other three girls sighed.

"We told you that before, we know how to pick her future boyfriend." Botan said in a tired voice, as Kurama turned an interesting crimson color. Rose and Ashley did a 'hump' noise and then suddenly it hit them.

"Botan, you're a demon!" They said at the same time. Botan just nodded slightly and sat down by Hiei. "Hey, why are you and Jaganshi so close?" Rose said, raising one purple eyebrow at her friend's blush.

"Um… well you see, I'm demon because I guess that's what I was before. I'm a darkness miko dragon. I'm stuck close to Hiei because of a curse, that binds me to whoever embarrassed me the most. That was him, because he licked me!" Botan said, her eye twitching, while everyone laughed.

"Ohh, he must have smelt the fruitcake and didn't know what it was, right?" Ashley said as the laughter subsided. Botan just nodded a yes as Ashley started talking again.

"Man Hiei, your really short!" She said as Hiei started thrashing about, trying to leave Kurama's death lock on his stomach to teach the girl some manners.

"Who you calling short? You're the short one!" Hiei yelled still thrashing about as Ashley scoffed at him, while retorting back to him,

"Short? I've got two inches on you, you're the short one!" (**A/N:** I'm going by what I found out and I found out that Hiei is like 4'10) Hiei was still trying to get away, but at the same time was sulking at the girl.

"Stop calling me short! I'll rip off your legs and stick them on your head!" (**A/N:** I got that off of FullMetal Alchemist)

While this was going on, Rose walked up to Botan and whispered something into her ear. Botan nodded again then made a sour face.

"But, does it have to work… _that_ way?" Botan asked as Rose just nodded, telling Ashley what she said to our dear Demon Miko. Botan bit her lip and thought about the whole thing. Rose had told her a spell, but to make it work she had to kiss Hiei's check. Botan had decided what she would do.

"Hey Hiei," She started as everyone looked at her in silent anticipation "please don't kill me for this." Botan started chanting the spell and at the end kissed his check softly causing her lips and his body to glow a bright blue color.

"See! I knew that if we didn't stop them at that park something like this would happen!" Yusuke said as Botan pulled back fast and Hiei looked stunned. Then he heard the girls cooing over him and the guys laughing at him.

"Um.. Hiei, come with me, you may want to see this now." Botan said, bringing Hiei to the bathroom with her.

**Hiei's P.O.V.**

I almost screamed at the site that I saw in the mirror. On top of my head were two… _twitch_… fuzzy… _twitch_… blackcat ears.

"Onna!" I roared, scaring all the girls in the house. "What is the meaning of this?" I saw her make her cat face and knew she screwed up again.

"Sorry. The spell was only suppose to knock you out for a few hours so I could go to my new house. I guess I said it wrong, well we might as well get going." The woman said, as her navy hair swished back and forth. I just nodded an we said good-bye to everyone and left for 'our' house.

We didn't get far before she ran closer to me and rubbed my new cat ears, which I must admit felt very good. I was purring by the time she was done, and I think she heard me.

"Hiei, your purring, that is so cute. Oh my… um Hiei, take a look at your butt." She said as my eyes widened and I saw a long furry tail wiggle behind me.

"I feel like a human Kirara. I'm a flipping fire cat now, onna, lets go home." I said thinking of my favorite show, Inuyasha.

**Botan's P.O.V.**

I was still memorized by Hiei's super cute cat ears. And, without thinking, I walked closer to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. I was surprised when he didn't say anything but brushed it off and lead him to my new house. I only got it from Koenma as a way to keep me from killing him about the curse deal.

I rather loved the colors he chose. My whole house was pale pink with baby blue door and curtains. I could almost feel Hiei shuddering from the color as we walked in and locked the door.

"Hiei, you have to come by the door so I can change to some pajamas." I said as Hiei 'hn'ed but followed none-the-less. I walked into my dark red room as Hiei sat outside my door. I pulled a long black tee-shirt out of my closet and took off Keiko's girl scout uniform.

And just before I got my shirt on, Hiei decided to bust into my room, yelling about something that he had to slice. We both stood there, blinking as I slowly proceeded that I was only wearing a bra and underwear with my shirt in my hands.

"PERVERT!" I yelled throwing books, trashcans, movies, anything I could get my hands on at his head. Then I threw on my shirt and threw one last thing at his head before his left the room. It was Koenma's old x-box, and I think it hit the mark. Ouch.

**Hiei's P.O.V.**

I was going to tell the onna about the evil blender I killed. But I guess I should have waited, because the onna wasn't done dressing and I saw her in her bra and underwear. I thought they would have been pink, but they were dark black.

We looked at each other for a minute or two, before she yelled pervert at me and threw a whole but of crap at me, most missing. Then she threw on the shirt and threw some big game console at me, and hit me square in the forehead.

"Onna! That hurt." She just blushed and made a small bed on the floor of tbhe living room, for I guess me, then she got some covers for the couch and laid down, patting to floor for me to go to sleep. I took off my cloak, and had my black shirt underneath, and laid down and heard the onna was already asleep. I kept replaying the sence when I saw her underwear over and over.

In case you didn't know they were a thong.

My cat ears flicked as the onna rubbed them in her sleep. Silly girl, but I wonder how long I have to look like a cat person.

* * *

Okay, That's it for now. It's 5 pages long! Okay, please review, and um… Sorry for the long wait. See You guys later! 


	7. A Breakthrough

**Because Of Fruitcake**

**Summery:** A series of unfortunate, or fortunate on your view, events, caused by Botan smelling of fruitcake, leading up to a Hiei/Botan romance

**Last Time:** Old friends Rose and Ashley came to pay the group a visit. Rose gave Botan a spell to try and it ended up giving Hiei cat ears and a cat tail. Wonder how long he'll be that way.

**This time: Chapter 7 A Breakthrough**

**Hiei's P.O.V.**

I woke up because I smelt something burning. Opening my eyes I saw we were in the kitchen, and that the onna must have dragged me here. Then I heard her cussing, it was funny to see the happy-go-lucky onna cuss out a stove.

"Oww, my damn hand. This shitty ass stove, god damn it!" The onna said, before she turned off the stove and took out a box out of the freezer. I started to chuckle at her, causing her to look at me and see I was glaring at her. But it was all useless with these damn ears.

"Hey, onna, how did you get me in here?" I asked her. She looked at me and blinked slowly, then she blushed, and finally she said something.

"Well, I woke up at the crack of dawn, and I had to go to the bathroom, so I woke you up and dragged you with me to wait outside the door. But when I came back out you were only half asleep, so I lead you to the kitchen and… uh… cooked. Yeah, that's right, cooked." She gave me a nervous giggle, and before I could question her, she started talking again.

"Fine, I know what your thinking, and I know that you didn't buy that lie. I couldn't help it and I kissed you. But hear me out, you just looked so adorable with your cat ears and all." She saw the look of death on my face and squeaked.

"Look, I have an offer to make. We… uh… need to get to know each other better, especially if we're going to be stuck like this for a while." She said, I just said 'hn' and agreed and she walked into the living, me behind her.

**Botan's P.O.V.**

"So, what was your childhood like?" As soon as I said it, I knew I hit a landmine. I cringed when his face got cold and hard, and I just seemed to wither under his glare. But to my surprise he didn't kill me, he just took a breathe and started.

**Reader's P.O.V.**

"I was born in the Floating Kingdom of Koormie where legendary ice maidens live . As a fire demon, I was banished from their land when I was still a young infant because of the misfortune that I may bring upon to their homeland according to the Koormie elders. Hina, my mother, begged the elders to spare my life, but the elders did not listen. Ruri , a friend of Hina, was ordered to cast me from a high ground and to let me die in the cursed Makai grounds. My small and helpless body was covered in straps with writings on it to seal my powers. Ruri tucked a gem from my mother's tear inside the my straps and whispered to me that he should survive and become strong, and she will be waiting for my revenge. After this, she dropped me into the dangerous land of Makai. Ruri's words was marked on my mind. I, obviously, survived the fall and was adopted by a group of thieves.

I kept the gem which reminded me of Ruri and gave me a reason to go on. As years went on, I learned to fight and defend himself from the evil demons that lurk. I was fond of hearing cries for help from his opponents. I also became a hired assassin at that time. The thieves who raised me couldn't take my attitude anymore and cast me from their group. I wandered in Makai all alone and killed whoever got in my way. Unfortunately, as I was fighting with a demon, I lost my gem. It fell from a cliff and it was washed away by a river found beneath . It was impossible for me to find the gem."

"Wow." Was All Botan could say before Hiei finished his story. After she urged him to go on, Hiei said the last part of his long epic.  
"My search for Yukina made me reach Nigenkai. That was the place where I met Kurama. I attacked him because I thought he was an enemy, but I found out that it was just a misunderstanding. I got wounded from our fight and so Kurama brought me to his room and treated my wound. After that, we both defeated the youkai whom I was looking for. Kurama tagged along because that particular youkai happen to kidnap his friend, Maya. Since our fighting skills blend well, we became friends.

When I got involved in the Rekai robbery, I met Yusuke and you all, and that's what happened." Hiei said, as if it was no big deal. Try telling that to Botan who cried a river and latched onto Hiei's stomach, hugging him.

"What the hell are you crying about?" Hiei yelled at Botan, who was sobbing into his shirt. It pissed him off, that aggravating sound and the salty smell of tears.

"Because, your to stubborn to do it yourself, so I'm crying for you, tears you'd never shed, at least not again!" Botan yelled at him, and it caught Hiei off guard that someone actually cared about him. So in a moment of kindness, he patted her back and tried to comfort her.

"There there, it will be alright, don't cry anymore, Botan." Hiei said, as Botan stopped and looked up at him with puffy red eyes. Then she smiled and hugged him tighter, which caused a slight blush to make it's way to his face.

"Hiei, are you blushing?" She asked, as Hiei's cat ears flicked and Hiei's blush intensified by being caught. Botan squeaked out, "You are!" Then she sat up and rubbed his ears again.

"I can't stand it, I have to touch you, I have to rub those furry, black cat ears!" But as soon as she touched them her fingers glowed blue and Hiei's cat eyes dissolved and planted themselves on top of Botan's head.

"Uh…, what?" Botan felt her black cat ears flick and Hiei, move to rub them. "What are you doing?" She yelled at him, and Hiei got an evil smirk on his face.

"Why, I just have to know what makes rubbing cat ears so much fun. Hey, wait a minute, you didn't get a tail, but mine is gone, where did it go?" Hiei asked, rubbing Botan's ears, while she laid her head on his chest and purred softly.

"I think I sent it onto a different cat, so now there's a two tail cat. Oh no, I put it on Kuwabara's cat, which is staying with Yukina while Kuwabara is on vacation. It should be fine, I hope so. And stop rubbing them, you know what, I have something for you." Botan touched her cat ears and again they dissolved, but this time into nothing.

Then Botan reached into the couch cushion and pulled out a rosary necklace, then placing it on Hiei's neck, she started chanting.

"What the hell is this thing?" Hiei started pulling on the necklace, only to see it wouldn't move, then he saw Botan with an evil smirk on her face.

"Now, I'm sure you are familiar with Inuyasha the anime. Well, I got the box set that came with imitation Inuyasha Beads Of Subjugation (1). Plus with my miko powers, it has become real, so you know what's going to happen?" Hiei just nodded no.

"Sit boy!" **CRASH** Hiei smashed threw the floor, yelling out cusses and screaming in pain. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, **SIT**!" Botan yelled, as Hiei made a nice sized crater in the hole. She smirked at her handy work and sat on the couch.

"Stay boy, I'm taking a nap I'll wake up soon." With that, Botan slept on the couch, and Hiei was unconscious in the floor.

* * *

Yeah, I got the ideal from Inuyasha, which I don't own, but it's a fun ideal. I am trying to wrap this up soon. And yes I have posted a new story, but I'm still working on this, so don't worry my readers. Sorry for the shortness.

(1) You all may be thinking I'm playing with the name, but I swear that's what it says on the box set with the beads, it says Inuyasha's Beads Of Subjugation, and on the inside, it has a picture Inuyasha trying to pull off the beads and it has at the bottom Please take extream caution when yelling "SIT BOY" It's funny.

Sorry to ramble, bye and review.


	8. Hot Spring Time and Blackmail

**Because Of Fruitcake**

**Summery: **A series of unfortunate, or fortunate on your view, events, caused by Botan smelling of fruitcake, leading up to a Hiei/Botan romance

**Last Time: **Hiei finally got rid of his cat ears, only to get Inuyasha's Beads Of Subjugation stuck around his neck. That means he'll get sit, big timeOkay, thank you to my reviewers, and Animeluv09 you can by the Inuyasha beads, but you have to get the season one box set, but it cost like $100, and it takes forever to find a store with the box set that comes with the beads.

Okay this chapter will have Yukina and Keiko OOC, really OOC. They'll be perverted, and Botan will have an odd phobia.

This Time: Chapter 8 Hot Spring Time and Blackmail

* * *

"You jerk! How was I suppose to know you crawled out of that crater and by my fist?" Botan yelled at Hiei, who had a big fist shaped knot on his forehead.

"Oh, maybe when I was screaming at you to stop!" Hiei said, he and Botan had been yelling for a good ten minutes, and still didn't know what made her wake up. Now you may be wondering what in the seven hells happened. Well, it was really a funny story.

FLASHBACK

Ring… ring… ring

Most of you would know that this is the phone ringing, but Botan had other ideas. Now keep in mind that her brain is fogged with sleep. Knowing this, you can see why she thought it was her alarm clock. How Hiei comes into this is about to be shown.

"Stupid alarm clock." Botan said, turning over to face what she thought was her night stand with her alarm clock. It was really Hiei's head, she was still on the couch after her nap, and Hiei had crawled out of his crater to lay down on his floor bed.

BAM

Botan took a big swing and hit her target, which was Hiei's forehead. Botan woke up all the way to see Hiei holding his head in pain.

"Stop! It's me, Hiei!" Hiei said, which started the fight earlier.

END FLASHBACK

"Oh god, it was the phone, most likely Keiko!" Botan said, as she ran to check. She was right, she quickly called Keiko back and talked for a while.

"Okay, sure, I'll tell him. Wait! You mean it's one of those feudal Japan ones, where we go… nude? Fine, but if we get caught, I'll squeal on you." Botan said, as she hung up and ran over to Hiei, who was close to her because of the curse.

"Um… Hiei, me, Keiko, Yukina, Kurama, and Yusuke are going to the hot spring they found in the woods. Your going too." Hiei, being as stubborn as he was, gladly said no way, just not in so many words.

"Hell no." Botan got mad and thought up a reason for him to go.

"Yukina will be there, and it's one of those hot springs where you go… nude and I'm sure you don't want Yusuke to do anything to your sister." Botan said, as she smiled with the look Hiei had on his face. He had to cave in now.

"Fine." Hiei said, as Botan pulled his arm and summoned her oar while her tee-shirt changed to her pink kimono, flying to the far away wooded area with the hot springs. She saw everyone waiting on the two and saw the slightly thin, short wall of rock that would just cover her head when she sat back to back with it.

"I see I'll have to be by the rocks. Okay, lets go, I suppose." Botan said, doing a nervous laugh.

Botan's P.O.V.

Keiko, I swear, I'll get you for this. She only wanted to come to get a good idea of how big Yusuke was. And she thought Yusuke was a pervert.

"What's wrong Botan, your not embarrassed about your body are you?" Keiko asked, with a sly tone in her voice. I turned beet red, I didn't really think I was all that… big in the chest department.

"Keiko!" I hissed at her, and turned to see the guys staring at us. I blushed more, then I fingered my kimono slightly. Then I looked at Yukina to help me, but dismissed the idea, Yukina wanted a low profile in the fact she wasn't naïve.

"I… have no problem with my body." Oh god, I'm a terrible liar. Keiko saw through me, and she clicked her mouth in sham I guess. "Keiko, I refuse to go into that hot spring. And no, I am not embarrassed with my body." I told her, and she still didn't buy it.

"Botan, come on, we have too, we'll deal with your body issues later." Keiko said, as the guys still wouldn't leave us.

"What are you looking at?" I yelled at them, they were waiting for something, but I couldn't tell what. I sighed and followed Keiko closer to the springs, as did the guys, they were probably waiting for Hiei to get in.

"Wait I can't!" But it was too late, when I close enough to the water, Yukina and Keiko began to undress me, in front of the guys! I turned red as I heard Keiko and Yukina gasp, and turn to face each other, they had given me a short towel, how nice.

"What's wrong girls?" I asked them, as they stood in shock.

"Botan, you have a size C bra!" They said in unison, and I blushed crimson, knowing the guys heard them. Oh, I'll get you Keiko, and your little koormie too. Wow, maybe I shouldn't talk to myself so much, I was starting to sound a little crazy.

"Keiko, Yukina! What are you doing? You… they… the guys now know my bra size, I was trying to keep it a secret!" I yelled at them, then they both said opps, and saw the death that I promised in my eyes.

"Whatever, lets just get on with this!" I said, as my mood changed and the girls and me got in the spring. We made sure to some-what face the guys, so we could get at least a little of the… action.

"Keiko… I don't think this is a good idea." I said, as I laid my head on the rock wall. She was out of it. So was Yukina. I take it Yusuke, and Kurama were undressing. I was right, I looked out the corner of my eye, to see Yusuke and Kurama with out a shirt, taking off their pants.

"Keiko! Yukina!" I splashed them with water and they took their eyes away long enough for the guys to get in the water. They looked mad, but it would be fine. They splashed me back and we had a water fight.

Then Keiko stopped, and eyed a spot behind me, before looking horrified. I would have asked her what, but she and Yukina started talking. I love demon hearing.

Keiko's P.O.V.

I saw something behind Botan, it was a monkey. I knew my face looked like I saw a ghost, Botan was about to ask me why, so I started talking with Yukina.

"Yukina, there's a monkey by Botan." Her eyes widened, she knew about Botan's monkey phobia. I think Botan heard me, her eyes got wide, and she slowly turned her head to see a monkey next to her. That was the first in a series of… odd events.

Reader's P.O.V.

Botan let out the most terrified scream ever known to man.

"AHHHHHH!" She said, as Yukina and Keiko moved closer to try and comfort her, but the monkey had taken a liking to her and was hugging her. Her eyes water as they all heard bam next to them.

WITH THE GUYS

They heard the scream and ran over, or would have if all the blood hadn't rushed to their heads, making them dizzy and them falling on the water with a bam, yet still floating.

BACK WITH THE GIRLS

"It's a monkey, the monkey is on me! Get it off, get the monkey off of me!" Botan kept saying, screaming at the top of her lungs, before she grabbed a towel and jumped out of the spring. The other two girls followed her to the guy's side, and… uh… woke them up.

WITH THE GUYS

The three teens awoke to some people yelling at them. They soon knew it was the girls, and wondered what had happened to make them sound so mad. To be safe, they kept their breathing normal because of Botan's ears and kept their eyes closed.

"Ewwww! That's just gross, cover up!" Botan said, knowing they were out cold for a while, or at least she thought.

"What ever Botan, I'm sure Yusuke wouldn't mind me… measuring." Keiko said, licking her lips as Botan looked horrified.

"Keiko! Please, what about Yukina?" Botan said, as she turned to see Yukina, admiring the 'piece of work' in front of her.

"But Botan! How often do we get a chance like this, besides it's what we came here to do. To…get a good view on things." Yukina said, as Botan looked disgusted, "Besides, your lucky, Hiei's like a freaking horse or something." Yukina added.

"I will not look that far down! I will not… Keiko! You brought the tape measurer? I'm surrounded by a perverted school girl and demon girl who was faking being naïve!" Botan said, as she twitched when she heard something move. "Uh… you girls might want to move." She said to them.

"But Botan! We want to know why Hiei's so much bigger, and why you get to keep that gift to yourself! Most likely because he's short." Yukina said, writing down her guess on Kurama's fifth limb.

"Or has a big foot size." Keiko added thoughtfully, hearing tons of rumors on how to measure without looking. Yukina nodded and Botan looked frightened.

"I don't want the gift! I don't like him that way! Miss I have a Kurama shrine, for both forms!" Botan said, as Yukina blushed and Keiko laughed.

"Yes, go ahead and laugh, but I know you have chewed gum from Yusuke! Or maybe I should tell him about last week's dream… the one with the honey?" Botan said, as Keiko's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Oh yeah… I'm not the one who had that dream about Hiei using whip cream on me, BOTAN!" Keiko yelled, and Botan stuttered for a minute.

"Why are we fighting? I mean, we came here for our mission, I suppose I'd better tell you Kurama and Yusuke's blackmail. I don't have any one Hiei… well I have one, but he'd kill me if any one else found out. He doesn't even know I know." Botan said, as they all giggled.

"Okay, in 5th grade, Kurama use to dress up as a gril i nthe morning and call himself Chii-Chii (1). Then there was that one time, thatKeiko was sick, and Yusuke drew five chest hairs with magic marker on his chest then hid behind a tree… then jumped out and yelled Chest Hairs!" They all laughed, as they heard the boys laughing, unable to hold them in.

"Ekk! You see, this is what happens when you go around touching things. I bet they've been up the whole time." The girls blushed. "What exactly did you hear?" Botan asked the boys who quickly got back into the water.

"Um.. I heard something about Botan, Hiei, and whipped cream. Then I heard Keiko, Yusuke, and honey. I also heard Yukina said to Botan that, and I quote, "Besides, your lucky, Hiei's like a freaking horse or something"." Kurama said, as they all blushed.

"Um.. I can explain." But before Botan could, her compact went off and she opened it. "Yes sir?" Botan asked Koenma.

"Um.. Botan, do you know what starts today?" Koenma said, in a meek voice, and Botan shook her head no. "Um… demon mating season." Koenma squeaked out, and it took a while for it to sink in.

"Will someone tell me, why it is me, who hasn't done a thing wrong, has to go through this?" Botan asked no one really, "What else could go wrong?" Botan asked sarcastically. When Yusuke just had to pipe up.

"Well, Hiei could think your hot with that water running down between your chest." Yusuke said, doing a perverted grin. Botan's face flushed crimson, while she closed the compact and got up, slapping Yusuke along the way.

"Come on Hiei, I have to change." Hiei grabbed a towel putting it on before he got out and followed Botan turning around so she could change.

"I'm done." Botan voice was shaky, I mean come on, she just saw Hiei naked. Hiei nodded and changed while she quickly turned around. It appeared he didn't care if anyone saw him. 'Gee… I guess he's not modest'.

The two said bye to their friends and flew on Botan's oar back home. The ride home was… awkward, and awkward silence isn't the best thing in the world you know.

"Hey Hiei, you know your really cute when you sleep." Botan said, she had noticed that Hiei sucked his thumb when he was sleeping peacefully. Whether he knew it or not, she didn't know, but she wouldn't tell him just yet.

* * *

Okay, I'm done, hope you guys liked it! And I didn't think I would use Botan being afraid of monkeys, because all I planned was for someone to be super afraid of something. So I just used Botan, and my fear. Please review! 

(1) This is from his human name, Suichii, because that's how I spell it.


	9. Baseball and Spells

**Because Of Fruitcake**

**Summery:** A series of unfortunate, or fortunate on your view, events, caused by Botan smelling of fruitcake, leading up to a Hiei/Botan romance

**Chapter summery:** The gang plays baseball and shortly leaves the two demons, as Hiei makes Koenma put Botan under a spell, will it work?

Okay, thank you to my reviewers! I'm so sorry for the wait, but I was having computer problems, and then when I got it fixed earlier, a friggin' storm came and knocked out the power.

Chapter 9- Baseball and Spells!

* * *

"Come on Hiei! We have to leave now, we're going to play baseball! Even though we don't have enough people." Botan said, pulling Hiei out the door, he sighed and came. He had on a black tee-shirt and his training pants, and Botan was wearing a long tee-shirt and some shorts. They were racing through the streets to get to the baseball field. Botan thought it would be a good idea to have some fun, that and the fact that baseball helped her get stronger with her metal bat, which she held in her hands.

The two made it to the field and saw Keiko and Yukina waving to the them. Botan ran over, out of breathe, with Hiei grunting to say hello to them. The girls just nodded to each other, and went into the restroom to change. Yukina had made them some uniforms, they were tan shorts and a tan tee-shirt. The boys had to wear what they came with.

"Man baka onna, your shorts are a little small, ne?" Hiei said, making Botan turn red, so she did the first thing that came to mind.

"Sit!" Bam, Hiei fell face first into the ground, making Yusuke laugh his head off and Kurama try to stifle his own. Yukina and Keiko giggled as Botan took her metal bat and bonked him on the head with it. "Serves you right." Then Hiei just had to say something else.

"Hey, it's not my fault you like show some skin!" Hiei yelled at her, making Botan mad, so she sat him, again and again and again.

"Sit! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, and SIT!" Botan said, as Hiei fell back to the ground, groaning in pain. Then Botan bonked his head with her bat again, "You may want to bandage that up." Hiei grunted but took the advise and had Yukina bandage his head up.

"Okay, I'll pitch and Hiei will bat first!" Botan said, Hiei smirked, thinking it would be easy pickings to win.

Hiei's P.O.V.

This will be easy, there's way that the baka onna can pitch good. I went up to bat and had the wood in my hand tight.

Blink… whoosh… blink. What the…? All I did was blink and she had a strike on me already! I saw her smirking at me, and it was very annoying. So I got ready to bat again, I was going to hit it if it was the last thing I do.

Blink… blink…whoosh…whoosh. She did it again! All three strikes in the blink of an eye! It was like that way for the other two innings I batted in, except for this one.

"Ouch! Damn it!" I yelled, she had hit me in the nose, and it was bleeding, so I had to sit on the bench, with tissues in my nose to stop the bleeding. Now my head can match my nose. I thought bitterly, as it was Yusuke pitching and Botan batting, I had to stay some-what beside her because of the curse.

Yusuke pitch and Botan hit the ball into another out-of-the park home run. I think this one left the Earth's atmosphere. I had to follow the baka onna around all the bases, as she did the most idiotic dance.

"Uh-uh, oh yeah, thank you, thank you!" I sweat dropped at her, then she looked at her watch, sighing, she called the rest over to us. "It's time to go, I'll see you guys tomorrow or whenever!"

Botan's P.O.V.

I sent the others to go on ahead, and I picked up my bat, raising it above my head to look like I was about to hit Hiei again. He filched. I laughed on the inside.

"Hiei, you never even swung the bat." He looked up at me, we were walking home slowly, and I thought, for just a minute, that he looked like a little kid, lost and alone. But I shook the thought away as he answered me.

"What's the point?" I smiled, he sounded so… absent? I'm not sure what he sounded like, but it wasn't his cocky attitude.

"You never now what you can do, until you swing the bat chief." I laughed as he thought over his new nick-name. "You always demand things done your way, so I'll call you chief!" Hiei just nodded, then I saw him crack a half of smile.

"Hey, onna, you smell kind of nice." Hiei said in an odd sounding voice, I blushed and mumbled a thank you. I think it's from the mating season, but it's pretty nice to have such a cute… hot… wait a minute! This is bad! Great, it seems I have a crush on Hiei, just great! I thought bitterly, this is going to be one hell of a week with Hiei. A week of mating season, stuck with Hiei.

* * *

**At Botan's House, Hiei's P.O.V.**

"I'll be back, stay by the door, and don't come in!" The baka onna said, as she went back into her room to change into a tee-shirt and shorts. I took out the compact thing and called the brat.

"Toddler, make a spell to make the baka onna do what I tell her to do." I said, as Koenma didn't even look up to see me, saying something about 'That would upset her miko powers' or something like that.

"Do it, or else I'll see to it that Botan finds out about camera in her room to see her naked." I said, that got him. He hurried and pushed some buttons, then he looked at my face and did some smile.

"Okay Hiei, all you have to do is tell her what to do, and she'll obey. But-" I said hn and closed the machine, as the baka onna came out of the room and looked in a trance. I saw that she had changed and was looked at me.

"Go make me a sandwich." I said, as she smiled and started walking to the kitchen, I had to follow, and I waited and she hummed some song and made me a roast beef sandwich.

"Here you go Lord Hiei." I raised my eyebrow at the 'lord' part and sighed, making her follow me to the living room. We were watching TV, when I thought to make her do something stupid.

"Hey, go find me a dodo bird." I laughed as she got up and I walked with her to find a dodo bird.

"Yes Lord Hiei." She looked for a good hour before I made her stop and we walked back to the living room.

"Get undressed." I said for fun, before I was face first into the floor.

Botan's P.O.V.

"SIT!" I said, as Hiei went face first into the floor, "You pig." I yelled as he got up and up did a nervous laugh at me.

"Why hello onna, I see your awake." Hiei said, as I just started at him, with fire burning in my eyes.

"I see. Well, for future reference, the spell made me obey. I was awake the whole time!" I growled out, and Hiei looked shocked for a minute. "Sandwiches and dodo birds?" I yelled as Hiei flinched. "Do you have any idea what it's like listening to you?" I yelled as Hiei said no.

"I'm sorry." I stopped fuming and stood in shock, Hiei never said sorry. It must have been the mating season. I smiled at him, then it felt weird smiling at Hiei so I stopped. I looked down at him and said it was okay, even if it freaked me out.

"Before I met you guys, nothing like this ever happened to me. Ferry Girl school sucked, Koenma acted a lot weirder. Then Yusuke died and I've been on the craziest adventures, I'm the envy of all the ferry girls, plus your fan girls." Hiei's eyes looked at me when I said fan girls.

"A lot of girls like you." I explained as he said 'oh' and we went to sleep on the couch. I suppose if he acted like this more often, it wouldn't be so bad to be stuck to him. I yawned as Hiei sucked his thumb, maybe I'll tell him about that tomorrow.

* * *

Oaky, please review, I'm posting chapter 10 in a few minutes because you had to wait so long. 


	10. Rain, Rain, go away

**Because Of Fruitcake**

**Summery:** A series of unfortunate, or fortunate on your view, events, caused by Botan smelling of fruitcake, leading up to a Hiei/Botan romance

**Chapter summery:** Hiei and Botan planned to fun in the sun with their freidns. But when the forcast calls for rain, how will theirplans end?

Okay, thank you to my reviewers! I updated very soon because I had you guys wait a lot longer then planned. Also, be perpared for OOCness.

Chapter 10- Rain, Rain, Go Away

* * *

Botan woke up early to see herself in the kitchen, much like Hiei a few days before. She stood up and saw Hiei, covered in black smoke. Botan watched as Hiei swore and grabbed a pan and took a fork and picked out the odd looking bacon. He placed it on a plate with what Botan assumed to be eggs and toast. 

"Hiei, are you okay?" Botan asked, making Hiei jump, as he turned around and nodded handing her a plate of the food she saw earlier. She looked at the food for a minute before she took a bite and smiled. "Oh my Hiei, this is very good!" It might have looked moldy, but it tasted great!

"Good, now tell me, why are you up so late. It's noon." Botan almost chocked on her food as she looked at the clock, sure enough it was 12:00 p.m. Botan got up and pulled Hiei to the TV, checking the weather channel. The group was suppose to go to the park, but sadly, the channel said that it was raining that day. In fact Botan looked out the window and saw that it was pouring down with rain outside.

"Oh man, now we're stuck out here, for a long time I guess. Let's play Super Smash Bros.!" Botan said as Hiei smirked and they went to play, and Hiei was getting his sorry ass kicked. He shot a death glare at Botan, who was fixated on the screen, an evil grin on her face. Hiei scoffed and turned his attention back to the television. He mashed buttons, not even sure what he was doing, and mentally cursing the damn onna.

Botan, meanwhile, was having a blast and wasn't even pitying Hiei at all. She watched Hiei mashing random buttons on the controller with sadistic amusement. Even though she still wasn't sure how she got the short-tempered fire demon to get on the game. Now, if only... Ack!

"What the hell?" Botan yelped. She just realized that Hiei had killed off her character, and in a matter of seconds. "I demand a rematch! You... you cheated!" Botan whined, she pouted somewhat, knowing it was childish.

"Not my fault you lost." Hiei rolled his eyes. He got up from his spot on the floor, ignoring the indignant sputtering from the bluenette. "Now where's that ice cream..." Of course he couldn't live without his ice cream, Botan followed him, trying to get him to the freezer, stupid curse.

A clash of thunder rang outside and Hiei froze in his tracks. Lightning flashed, lighting up the house, then everything went dark. Hiei let out a pitiful sounding whimper and squeezed his eyes shut tight. He sank to the floor and curled up into a fetal position. He felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped, then rolled over. Botan was looking down at him, lighting up the room with a candle she summoned to the kitchen.

"Are you all right, Hiei?" _Okay, dumb question. Looks ready to piss himself._ She bent over and poked Hiei again, this time getting a squeak in response. "That was just a little bit of lightning. It's not gonna kill anyone... inside of this house" She smiled reassuringly, laughing like hell on the inside.

Hiei forced himself up and looked at Botan, his face a chalky white. "It's not the lightning..." he said in a small, shaky voice. He swallowed hard and studied the wooden floor, feeling pathetic and very weak, all over some sick and twisted fear fate gave him.

Botan raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What is it then?" she asked, she couldn't help but think that this would not end well, at least for Hiei it wouldn't. Sometimes she hated a sixth sense, it messed with her natural woman intuition.

"Umm... Yeah." His shoulders slumped, then he leaned forward and whispered into Botan's ear. "It's the rain..." She blink… once… twice… thrice. She would have been doubled over in laughter, had Hiei not looked dead serious.

"Ohh... Is that all? Well, lots of children are afraid of rain, so it's nothing for you, Mr. Baby." Botan said, like hell she would pass up a time to make fun of Hiei. Hiei straightened up and stood proudly.

"I am not a baby! I am a MAN!" Hiei proclaimed, thumping a fist on his chest. "I make women's belly's grow!" Botan twitched for a minute.

Botan's P.O.V.

What is wrong with him? I think when he's afraid, he gets delusional, maybe I shouldn't pry, but it was just calling me, I mean come on, he's afraid of rain!

"Well, if you're so manly, why don't you go outside?" I crossed the entryway in a few strides along with Hiei, then held open the door. "Go on." At Hiei's hesitation, I rolled my eyes. "Holy crap... Go!" I grabbed Hiei by the arm and threw him outside, with myself following.

Hiei let out a high-pitched screech, making me flinch, darn sensitive ears. (1)"I'M MELTING!" He rolled over, letting out more loud noises that would wake the dead. "OH SWEET JESUS! IT BURNS! IT BURNS LIKE KUWABARA'S FACE!"

I stood and watched for a while, before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. I couldn't hold it in anymore, and went crazy, both of us were maniacs in the rain.

"Hiei," I gasped between laughs," for God's sake, you're not melting." I sat back up, chuckling to myself, then I thought over his words. Poor Yukina, Kuwabara's face does burn. "...It's just water, Hiei."

Hiei almost fell over. He stared up at the darkened sky, then looked back at me, I was waiting for him to finish. Drama King. "Rain... Water... Oh. Okay. Well, then... I'm staying outside!" he called. We both smiled at each other, and played in the rain for a good part of the afternoon, I think random passerby's thought we were high.

* * *

**Later that day**

Hiei sneezed, spraying snot and saliva everywhere. Ewwww, I do not want to clean that up. He shivered into the blanket I offered to him, then glared at me, while I laid next to him on the big couch, we both had a bowl of soup. Our cheeks were flushed with fever, and I don't know about his, but my head pounded unceasingly. "Now... why didn't you tell me anything about that?" Hiei whined in a raspy voice. I laughed at him, sipping my soup.

"You were having so much fun, I didn't want to ruin it. Besides, it's a lot of fun to act as a child around you Hiei." Hiei snorted and sipped some of the chicken noodle soup I thought to make for us. Then we looked at each other, Hiei's hair wasn't dry yet, so it was slightly down and stuck to his flushed face. I know my hair looked a mess.

Hiei's P.O.V.

My head hurt like hell as we looked at each other, her hair was loose and wet, making it stick to her blanket and curl at the ends. We laughed at each other, before a sneeze fit interrupted us, and we had to stop. I saw her turn on the TV to that weird show, Fooly Cooly.

"How can you watch that show, it doesn't make any sense? Besides, Fooly Cooly is suppsoe tobe a Japanese slang term for groping a woman's breasts" I said, as Naota was staring at Amarao's eyebrows. It was so thick, like it was draw with a fat sharpie. Then she answered me.

"It just makes you think, and your right about the slang term. Okay the whole story is that Naota has a normal life, sort of, if you ignore his brother's girlfriend that hangs all over him. But the point is that one slow day, a woman, on a vespa, hit his head with a modified Rickenbacker 4001 bass. Yes I checked. Anyway, with the bass she opens a dimension in his head and pulls thing out, such as the robot that eats Naota for a… power boost so to say. The vespa woman, is Haru and she's using his head to getthe power of the Pirate King, Atomsk. After Haru finds out Naota and the robot, Kanti fused together is the reincarnation of Atomsk, she goes after him. But at the very end, Naota said he loved Haru and gave up the power. Isn't that sweet?" Botan asked me, while I was in shock she learned so much about this damn show.

"I guess it's… sweet, as you put it." I said, as I felt a light weight on me, the onna fell asleep. She snored in her sleep too. Hn. I guess I'll turn in too, AHCOO! I hate having a cold. I thought bitterly, snuggling into the covers with Botan.

* * *

(1) Sorry for OOCness, but I could not help it, it was raining a lot lighter today, and me and my friends went through this. I have a very... odd friend who was afraid of water and said the same thing as Hiei. 

Please review!


	11. Mating Takes Affect Part 1, Botan

**Because Of Fruitcake**

Summery: A series of unfortunate, or fortunate on your view, events, caused by Botan smelling of fruitcake, leading up to a Hiei/Botan romance

**Chapter summery: **It's been three days into Mating Season and Botan's finally getting the affect. Will her daydreams get the better of her, or will she have control?

Okay, thank you to my reviewers! Okay, well, I've been having this float around in my head for a while, and I couldn't help it. Oh and Botan seems kind of dirty in this chapter, but it's because of Mating Season.

Chapter 11- Mating Takes Affect Part 1, Botan

* * *

_His soft, plump lips wrapped around the sweet, red berry. Botan looked on in wonder at how it just seems to call to her, just to touch his lips. She longed to taste him, ahh but fate wouldn't have it. At least that's how he seemed to Botan. _

Hiei's mouth sheathed around the tip of the strawberry while his eyes closed as if of their own accord, a soft, muffled, purr rumbled deep within his throat at the bitter sweet taste. Botan felt her face heat up as she bit her lip.

Botan drew away her eyes as she licked her lips, longing to taste the sweet fruit as he tasted it. The sound, it made her so… ugh! If he only knew what he was doing to her would he stop? No, he'd probably take sadistic pleasure from it.

"Mmmh. Ferry girl, you should really try these strawberries, there very good." Hiei said, as he was in one of his, I don't have to act all big and bad moods.

"It's such a peaceful day, don't you think so, Hiei?" She said, as she was sweating, she couldn't tell if it was her demon instinct, but something was going to happen.

"Ferry girl," He spoke her nick-name sternly but not harshly, it was a manor that made his voice hug the air in which carried his soft word. 'Why?' Was the only word in her mind at the moment.

"Hmm?" She looked up and let out a small peep as she felt the rough seeds of the strawberry trace her lips. 'Why is he doing this?' She screamed in her mind. She couldn't take temptation very well.

"Try this, it's delicious." Hiei said, apparently he had no idea of how he was making her feel at that very moment. 'Or maybe he did, but didn't care.' She thought.

Botan timidly opened her mouth as Hiei applied a small amount of pressure pushing her lips open a little more before she took a bite. She let the sugary nectar fill he mouth.

"Mmm!" she wanted another bite but instead Hiei, finished it off, grinning at her. Botan whimpered in protest and Hiei just looked at her unfazed.

"What is it?" He taunted in an un-playful voice.

"I was going to finish that," she said.

"Hmm." He smirked and held up another perfect strawberry, "Last one," with that he popped it into his mouth. A bigger smirk slithered onto his lips but he soon came to the shocking realization that not only had he swallowed the berry but something else, something wet and warm.

He opened his eyes and found that Botan's lips were pressed to his own and she was searching his mouth for the treat, which he had deprived her of. Her tongue slid languidly through his mouth grabbing every drop left behind by the red treat. Hiei peeled away from her with a dazed look in his eyes. "Baka on-"

Botan jumped, why did she do that? Oh god! She thought, 'he must think… I don't know what he must think, I have to get out of here, now!' She stood up to leave but Hiei wouldn't have it. He pushed everything off of the table and slid her across the edge of the table and sat her down on top letting her legs dangle on either side of him as he sat in his chair.

"Botan." He said in the most unusual purr causing her to shutter. He used her name for once.

"Hiei! I'm so sorry. It wont-" she was cut off by the gaze in his eyes, the way they traveled up and over every curvature of her slender form. Soon she found that his palms had made their way to her knees where his thumbs rubbed her soft skin slightly, she had worn a skirt today.

She blinked as her head started to spin and rush from his slight touch and his soft unemotional gaze. What would he do next? She feared to know and yet longed for it just the same.

"You know, it is not nice to try and take things from people." Hiei said sliding his hands up her leg an inch. "I should get you back for that." He smirked darkly making her shiver.

"Botan!" Keiko yelled at her friend, who had a dazed look on her face. Hiei was locked outside the door and Yukina and Keiko had come over to talk.

"What? You don't have to yell!" Botan said, "Especially at the good part." Botan muttered darkly under her breathe, as Yukina eyed her for a minute. Botan looked at the young demon for a minute. "What is it Yukina?" Yukina looked at her friends faces and blushed a little.

"Um… Botan. Your daydream must have been… erotic, because I can smell your arousal." Yukina said, as Botan's eyes went wide. Then Keiko and Yukina closed in on her, trapping her in a circle, she had no escape because she was back-to-back with the door. They would get answers some how.

"So, who was the star, other then yourself?" Keiko said, as Botan looked at the ground and mumbled a name. "Who?" The teen asked again, as Botan said it louder.

"Hiei!" Botan screamed, as Yukina and Keiko looked at her with big eyes.

"Well what happened?" Yukina asked, as Botan blushed again.

* * *

**Botan's P.O.V.**

"Well, I can't just tell you about it! God, this is all because of that damn Mating Season, why me?" I said, as they looked sad about not getting details. "Fine, I'll just say this, it had strawberries in it. Dear god, do you know how hot he looked eating it?" I said, falling back into the floor. They laughed at me.

"I can't believe it! I wonder, if he had a dream to? Oh god! If Yukina can smell it, then so can Hiei, and what if you have a dream about him again, he'll ask you about it!" Keiko said, as I sat up fast, pure horror on my face.

"Oh god! Thanks a lot! But this is the first time, it may not happen again. But even so, I'll never be able to look at him again." I whined, as Yukina and Keiko patted my back, then the doorbell rung, and I had to get it.

"Lets go, someone's at the door." I said, avoiding eye contact at all costs. It was Kurama, I guess Hiei needed someone to talk to.

"Hello Kurama. Um… if you and Hiei talk, it'll have to be by my bedroom door, me, Keiko, and Yukina are… er talking about school?" I lied, they didn't buy it, but didn't question me. I led them to a small little living room like spot in front of my door. "Bye."

"Guys, Kurama is here. Him and Hiei are most likely talking. What will we do? We have to demons, with good hearing right beside us basically." I said, my back was against the door, stupid curse.

"I don't know, but we'll have to stop talking about your… odd daydream. Hey, will you ever eat strawberries again?" Keiko asked me, I threw a pillow at her, making Yukina laugh.

"I feel so embarrassed. My dream, it had me and _him_ outside, and he was eating those damn strawberries. He gave me a bite of his, then ate the last one. So I kissed him and jammed my tongue down his mouth to get it back." I said, as my hands ran through my navy locks.

"Wow. I suppose you have something for us to do?" Yukina said, as I called Keiko over to me.

"Keiko, on that table is a book bring it here please." I asked her, she got the book and gave it to me. It was a fairly big book with a black cover. "This book is Koenma's, it has his opinion of us and people we've fought against." I said, as they got closer, we were going to read it.

"Okay, first is Keiko. It says, you work hard, when you make friends you keep them. You're very responsible, but you're also a victim." Keiko smiled at me, then I turned to Yukina. "Okay, for you, it says cute nice and kind, you're the picture of innocence." Yukina smiled at I faced both of them.

"Okay, for Yusuke, it says, you're the hero! Angry at a lot of people, but you make friends easily, and you're very loyal to them. It also has, most likely to die by a psycho post office employee. (That you managed to piss off.)" Keiko's eyes widened and me and Yukina laughed.

"For Kurama, it says you're nice, your smart, you can fight, everyone loves you. You're like Mary Poppins…" I laughed at that, so did Keiko, and I think I heard something by the door. "Oh god, for Hiei it says, no one messes with you. You're quiet and obedient. In a scary way.…" All three of us paled and I flipped the page.

"Wow, Koenma has a lot for Hiei. It says you're a psycho who loves to cause others pain. What's wrong with you?" I couldn't help but laugh, as Keiko and Yukina sent each other weird looks. "If asked your age after talking to you on the phone, people would think you were: 16, you're so angry at the world." We all laughed at that one.

"Here's another Yusuke, you're angry, you're hungry, and you're powerful. I'd be testy too." Kieko looked embarrassed, and we all laughed. "It also has Shizuru's, you don't care what anyone thinks about you, you just want your cigarettes and a little respect." I said, as we all nodded.

"Oh he has one for that really cute demon, Touya! Me and Yukina both had a small crush on him. But she moved on to…" I stopped, Yukina gave scary death glares. "Any way it says, you're quiet, smart, and careful. You have a strong sense of morals and only respect those who earn it."

"Oh, it's Kuwabara's, you're loud and excitable. You're loyal to friends, and a hopeless romantic." We all nodded, that sounded like Kuwabara. "Aww, it has Jin! It says you like to have fun. Sometimes other stuff happens, but it's not really important. And you LOVE nature." I sighed dreamily, and the others shook their heads.

"Your so fickle. You leave one demon for an Irish one, who's as air-headed as you!" Keiko said, as Yukina backed her up.

"We weren't even going out. Plus I only think he's cute. You can't say it's the same as liking because I think lots of guys are cute." I said, as they raised their eyebrows at me.

"Name all of the guys you think are cute." Yukina said, as I nodded at them.

"Yusuke, Kurama, Sniper, Jin, Touya, Rinku, Youko, Shishiwakamaro, and I know he's kind of creepy but Karasu, and Hiei." I said, as they looked at me, "But by far, my favorite cutie is Kuronue." I said, we all squealed, we all had a small liking to the demon.

"No, he's my favorite, after Yusuke that is." Keiko yelled, trying to catch herself.

"What about Hiei. I mean he does have that bad boy thing going on." Yukina said, as Keiko nodded, grinning at me.

"Or, he could be the 'hot, caring, strawberry loving' guy that-" Keiko started before I jump and covered her mouth. I didn't care about the stupid curse, I she didn't want her to say my name with the two guys so close.

BAM

Hiei came crashing threw the door, Kurama still had his ear pressed against where it was. We all looked at each other, and I said the first thing to mind.

"SIT!" He fell, but not on my floor. He fell on my face, we ended up kissing, and we were stuck that way for a good while before the 'sit' spell wore off. "Oh this is just terrific!" I yelled, I was frustrated.

"What in the seven hells were you doing listening to us talk?" Keiko said, as all three of us got up, and looked very threatening to them.

"Wait! I have a question first. Who thought Hiei could be' hot, caring, and strawberry loving'?" Kurama asked, as we all blushed, lucky, he wouldn't be able to tell who it was. Keiko was talking and I watch her well then.

"Oh, that's easy it was-" Me and Yukina cut her off, we both jump on the girl, making her stop.

"Say on more word and I will have my revenge." I said in a cold tone. She nodded and looked at the two guys, who had started talking again. I wonder what about. I couldn't hear them, too bad.

"Yukina, will you take the cover for me? You owe me for the picture I got of Kurama half naked." I said, as she nodded, we all got back up and headed toward the guys. It was only a few feet though, so it didn't take long.

"It was Yukina. She thinks Hiei loves strawberries, and we all agree that Hiei is kind of hot. Plus to Yukina, he is caring." Keiko said, Kurama and Hiei bought it. I'm saved from this nightmare for now.

"So, what were you two talking about?" I asked the guys, as they blushed. We laughed at them, then I looked at the clock. "It's late, you guys might want to leave now." I said, as we said our good-byes. I was afraid to sleep, I didn't want to be alone with Hiei, and I still couldn't look him in the eye.

"Look me in the eye." Hiei said, as we sat in the living room. I tried to, but I couldn't, that dream made me so

jumpy.

"I'm hungry, lets get me something to snack on." I said, as I heard Hiei's stomach rumble. I giggle as we walked to the kitchen. I opened up the refrigerator, and to my horror was a note inside.

The Note:

Dear Botan,

I'll get you to go out with Hiei if it's the last thing I do. Hope you and Hiei enjoy these… strawberries from me and Kieko. Maybe you'll end up like in your dream.

Ja, from Yukina.

Then the note had a small drawing of a chibi Yukina with a peace sign. I sighed, and took out the red fruit. I saw Hiei's eyes light up, I guess he did like strawberries.

"They were a… gift from Yukina and Keiko." We both sat down in the living room couch, eating the sweet strawberries. I saw Hiei loved them, and he ate them up, fast. I smiled and after we finished the box, we both fell asleep on the couch, together again.

* * *

Okay, how was that? I got the strawberry daydream from my friend who has this sick obsession with her crush. She had that same dream, and I couldn't help but to put it in. Please Review, next chapter will have Hiei's daydream. 


	12. Mating Takes Affect Part 2, Hiei

**Because Of Fruitcake**

**Summery:** A series of unfortunate, or fortunate on your view, events, caused by Botan smelling of fruitcake, leading up to a Hiei/Botan romance

**Chapter summery:** Three days and Hiei finally gets affected by Mating Season. What'll happen when he gets his out of control daydream?

This is part two with Hiei's daydream. And I got my guy friend, Monkey-chan, to write it. Hope you enjoy it, and this chapter takes place during Botan, Yukina, and Keiko's day together.

Chapter 12- Mating Takes Affect Part 2 Hiei

* * *

Hiei's P.O.V. 

Hn. The baka onna, the detective's onna, and Yukina are talking about something. It's about noon, I guess I should take a nap. I got nothing else to do. I leaned back on the wall by the door and fell asleep.

_Hiei's Dream_

Hiei was sitting a big slay bed with nothing on but some blue boxers. He looked next to him and saw Botan wearing nothing but a black bra and thong. Hiei blushed and looked away from her as she pouted.

"What's wrong Hiei?" She said innocently, "I thought you liked this outfit." She said, her voice turning more seductive. Hiei shuddered and blushed deeper, getting a giggle from the girl next to him.

"We can't do this. Your like an angel and I couldn't do that with you." Hiei said, still not facing her. Botan grabbed Hiei face and moved it to face her. Then she grabbed his hand and gently brought it up to her lips, brushing her mouth tenderly over his fingers.

Hiei lost her train of thought and stared. Did she have any idea how difficult it was to think while she was doing that to him?

"What did you say, Hiei?" She asked, in her innocent voice again. Did she realize how incredibly **sexy** she looked, her eyes locked onto him while her lips trailed delicately across the tips of each of is fingers? Did… did she have any idea what kind of effect it was having on him!

Of course she did. And that's why she did it.

"I said- I!" Her tongue darted out, sliding smoothly over his index finger. Hiei's eyes glazed over. What was he talking about? He watched her mouth attentively, a warm feeling in his stomach began to grow.

"Hmm?" She asked, as Hiei purred absently and took a deep breath as her tongue slipped out once more, this time against his pinky. He gasped as Botan's mouth slipped over the last three fingers on his hand.

"I said that I couldn't- I couldn't…" Botan had lightly nipped at one of his fingers. She looked up at her, a smirk playing on her lips. Exasperating. The woman was exasperating. How was one to think straight when she was doing… **that** to them!

"I can't quite hear you Hiei, can you repeat that?" Botan's mouth had begun to slide against his wrist and up his arm at an agonizingly slow and ticklish pace. One of her teeth scraped over his sensitive skin. Hiei couldn't take it. He threw himself at her, launched into her waiting embrace.

"I said that I'm more then ready to take you." Hiei said huskily. She kissed him, gently and deeply, her mouth hot against his, her lips slightly moist. He gave in completely, pressing his own lips back against hers.

DING-DONG

Hiei had snapped back to reality when the door bell rung and if you were close enough you could here him mumble, "Damn it." Then Botan came rushing out, avoiding his eyes.

"Lets go, someone's at the door." she said, avoiding eye contact at all costs. It was Kurama, I guess he had a… dream too.

"Hello Kurama. Um… if you and Hiei talk, it'll have to be by my bedroom door, me, Keiko, and Yukina are… er talking about school?" she lied, but we really didn't care. She led them to a small little living room like spot in front of my door, navy hair bouncing. "Bye."

"So, what happened?" I asked the fox, he blushed as he sat down and filddled with his hands. "Well?" I asked again. He sighed and started.

"I had a mating season dream about Yukina." My eyes almost popped out of my head. "She was wearing a red thong and strapless bra, and she was straddling my waist." I stopped him before he could go on.

"Okay, sorry I asked. But my sister?" I asked, I knew he liked her, but come on! He just grinned and nodded, then he gaze turned to me, and I knew he would ask.

"What about you?" I would have lied, but his freaking big emerald eyes saw through me and I had to tell the truth.

"She was wearing a black bra and thong and she was torturing me with her mouth." Was all I said before we got bored.

"Want to hear what the girls are talking about?" he asked me, and I agreed. We both pressed our ears to the door and listened to the onnas.

"Hey, will you ever eat strawberries again?" the detective's onna said to one of them making Yukina laugh.

"I feel so embarrassed. My dream, it had me and _him_ outside, and he was eating those damn strawberries. He gave me a bite of his, then ate the last one. So I kissed him and jammed my tongue down his mouth to get it back." the baka onna said, as me and Kurama looked at each other.

"Wow. I suppose you have something for us to do?" Yukina said, the baka onna called Keiko.

"Keiko, on that table is a book bring it here please." the baka onna said, "This book is Koenma's, it has his opinion of us and people we've fought against."

"Okay, first is Keiko. It says, you work hard, when you make friends you keep them. You're very responsible, but you're also a victim." the onna said, "Okay, for you, it says cute nice and kind, you're the picture of innocence."

"Okay, for Yusuke, it says, you're the hero! Angry at a lot of people, but you make friends easily, and you're very loyal to them. It also has, most likely to die by a psycho post office employee. (That you managed to piss off.)" the baka onna and Yukina laughed.

"For Kurama, it says you're nice, your smart, you can fight, everyone loves you. You're like Mary Poppins…" I laughed at him, but was too late to muffle it. "Oh god, for Hiei it says, no one messes with you. You're quiet and obedient. In a scary way.…" I grunted as Kurama laughed quietly.

"Wow, Koenma has a lot for Hiei. It says you're a psycho who loves to cause others pain. What's wrong with you?" I was going to get Koenma for those comments. "If asked your age after talking to you on the phone, people would think you were: 16, you're so angry at the world." Well, that was true.

"Here's another Yusuke, you're angry, you're hungry, and you're powerful. I'd be testy too." Hn. Baka detective. "It also has Shizuru's, you don't care what anyone thinks about you, you just want your cigarettes and a little respect." I respect the oaf's sister.

"Oh he has one for that really cute demon, Touya! Me and Yukina both had a small crush on him. But she moved on to…" she stopped as Kurama looked painful at her not finishing. "Any way it says, you're quiet, smart, and careful. You have a strong sense of morals and only respect those who earn it."

"Oh, it's Kuwabara's, you're loud and excitable. You're loyal to friends, and a hopeless romantic." Stupid Kuwabaka. "Aww, it has Jin! It says you like to have fun. Sometimes other stuff happens, but it's not really important. And you LOVE nature." she sighed dreamily, I felt crushed for a minute.

"Your so fickle. You leave one demon for an Irish one, who's as air-headed as you!" Keiko said, as Kurama and I looked at each other in wonder.

"We weren't even going out. Plus I only think he's cute. You can't say it's the same as liking because I think lots of guys are cute." she said, as me and Kurama raised our eyebrows.

"Name all of the guys you think are cute." Yukina said, as me and Kurama waited..

"Yusuke, Kurama, Sniper, Jin, Touya, Rinku, Youko, Shishiwakamaro, and I know he's kind of creepy but Karasu, and Hiei." she said, as I felt very happy she thought I was cute. "But by far, my favorite cutie is Kuronue." she said, they all squealed. Kuronue? I snorted.

"No, he's my favorite, after Yusuke that is." Keiko yelled, trying to catch herself.

"What about Hiei. I mean he does have that bad boy thing going on." Yukina said, I could smell arousal from one of the girls.

"Or, he could be the 'hot, caring, strawberry loving' guy that-" Keiko started before…

BAM

I came crashing threw the door, Kurama still had his ear pressed against where it was. We all looked at each other, and Botan yelled at me.

"SIT!" I fell, but not on my floor. I fell on her face, we ended up kissing, and we were stuck that way for a good while before the 'sit' spell wore off. "Oh this is just terrific!" she yelled, in frustration.

"What in the seven hells were you doing listening to us talk?" Yukina said, as all three of them got up, and looked very threatening to us.

"Wait! I have a question first. Who thought Hiei could be' hot, caring, and strawberry loving'?" Kurama asked, as they all blushed, lucky, Keiko was talking and the baka onna watched her well then.

"Oh, that's easy it was-" Botan and Yukina cut her off, they both jump on the girl, making her stop.

They started saying something but me and Kurama ignored them while we started talking again.

"So… what are your intentions with my sister?" I said as Kurama blushed.

"Just a simple dinner when I get brave enough to ask her out. What are yours with Botan, she means a lot to me and Yusuke." Kurama said as I thought for a minute.

"Nothing." I lied, but thankfully before Kurama could question me, the girls walked over.

"It was Yukina. She thinks Hiei loves strawberries, and we all agree that Hiei is kind of hot. Plus to Yukina, he is caring." Keiko said, I didn't think that was too wrong, so me and Kurama believed her.

"So, what were you two talking about?" the baka onna asked the us, as we blushed. The girls laughed at us, then she looked at the clock. "It's late, you guys might want to leave now." she said, as we said our good-byes.

"Look me in the eye." I said, as we sat in the living room. She didn't, I guess she couldn't. Wonder why?

"I'm hungry, lets get me something to snack on." she said, as my stomach rumbled. She giggle at me as we walked to the kitchen. She opened up the refrigerator, and a note was inside. I couldn't read it, but Botan looked pretty horrified.

She sighed, and took out the red fruit. My eyes lit up, I loved strawberries almost as much as sweet snow.

"They were a… gift from Yukina and Keiko." We both sat down in the living room couch, eating the sweet strawberries. I ate them up, fast. She smiled and after we finished the box, we both fell asleep on the couch, together again.

* * *

Okay, please tell me how Hiei's dream was, and again my guy friend, Monkey-chan, wrote his dream. Sorry if it sucks. Any way, please review. 


	13. Flavor, Songs, and Mating

**Because Of Fruitcake**

Summery: A series of unfortunate, or fortunate on your view, events, caused by Botan smelling of fruitcake, leading up to a Hiei/Botan romance

**Chapter summery:** It's a freak heat wave, and the group decides to get ice cream. Botan, Keiko, and Yukina are having some naughty thoughts on Hiei's eating habits. Will they crack, or will the heat get to them?

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating sooner, but FF took off my other story, so I had to wait to upload this story. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. It's the last real chapter, but I may do a squeal.

* * *

**Chapter 13- Flavor, Songs, and Mating **

Botan's P.O.V.

I felt someone shaking me, and opened my purple eyes to see Hiei standing over me. I glared at his form, I did not like to wake up early because of others.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked, forgetting all my happy-go-lucky manners and attitude. I catgut him off guard and he looked at me for a minute.

"I can't go back to sleep." He said simply, and I wanted to choke him so much in that second, but I calmly replied to him, my eye twitching.

"And this is my problem how?" I asked, he looked down at the floor then at my still glaring face. Then he mumbled something. "What did you say?" He looked mad for a second and sighed.

"I can't go back to sleep without a story." I twitched some more as Hiei pulled out some kids book from his pocket, most likely from Kurama. I took the book and opened it, while sitting up in the chair.

"Once upon a time… the end!" I said, throwing the book in the air and using my miko powers to burn the book to ashes. "I have a better story." I said as Hiei sat back down on the couch and waited. "Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. He had the greatest fall of all. He fell, and he fell, and he and fell. Until he landed, onto the ground. All the king's horses and all the king's men, and all the starving villagers ate eggs for lunch, breakfast, and diner, forever and ever and ever. NOW GO TO SLEEP!" I said as I turned over and fell back asleep on the couch. Hiei looked shocked but followed my directions, going back to sleep.

"God, I thought you'd be a morning person." Hiei said, and I mumbled under my breathe, "The hell I am." Then we slept for a couple more hours, well really until like noon.

"Hiei. Get up." I said happily, getting over my bad morning. Hiei looked at me oddly but I shook it off. He groaned and got up, and followed me to my bedroom. I pulled out a pair of denim shorts and a blue tang-top. He waited outside my bathroom door as I took a shower and changed. As I came out I threw a red and white jersey with some baggy blue cargo shorts and pushed him inside.

"You smell bad, take a shower and change." I said as he looked offended. He came out about ten minutes later and I ran to throw him some sneakers and put my own on. "We're getting sweet snow with the others." I said as that was all that was needed to get the demon to leave the house. I locked up and we walked in the heat.

"Let's go, I can see the fox's red hair from here." Hiei said as we ran to see our friends. We all were at an ice cream cart and ordered. Hiei used up my money and got two ice cream cones, while I got two milkshakes. Keiko had a Sunday and so did Yukina. Kurama had one cone, and Yusuke had a popsicle. Me, Keiko and Yukina had walked behind the two guys as they talked, Hiei ignored us and walked about one or two feet away from us as far as he could with the curse and all.

Hiei wasted no time in eating the soft substance as his tongue smoothly ran along the cold peak of the cone. In the Jaganshi's other hand, the strawberry cone started to drip down his hand. In an instant, Hiei lifted his arm high enough to where the drip was running and caught it with tongue, and he followed the trail all the way back to his ice cream cone.

Keiko and Yukina's breathing became more labored as we walked in silence walking up to see Hiei better. I sighed at my friends. "Yes and I'm so fickle." I said sarcastically to them, as they glared slightly.

Keiko's P.O.V.

Me and Yukina couldn't keep our eyes off of Hiei. It's so not our fault that the way he ate that ice cream was so… alluring. I heard Botan sigh and talk to us, "Yes and I'm so fickle." she said sarcastically to us, we glared slightly, not really willing to keep our eyes off the prize. Then Botan actually looked at Hiei, and looked like she was going to pass out at any moment as she watched Hiei but instead her nose started to bleed, and Botan quickly fished for a napkin inside her pocket.

"You okay Botan, your nose is bleeding?" Kurama asked as Botan blushed and came up with some fake excuse.

"Uh… it's just so hot out, it must of made my nose bleed. I'll be fine." Botan lied, as Yukina and me knew it, but before we could question all three of our gazes locked onto Hiei.

Botan's P.O.V.

Then, Hiei encircled his mouth to intake all the ice cream above the base of the cone. He repeated the same process with the other cone. Next, the small demon engulfed the entire cone and then the other. However, melted ice cream remained on his hands, so one by one, Hiei licked the remains of his sweet treat, off his hands. At the end, Hiei twisted and sucked on his pinky finger the longest. Once Hiei was done, he looked up and saw that all three of us were staring at him.

"Like what you see?" He said as Kurama and Yusuke stopped, and laughed. We all turned bright red and glared at them.

"You really shouldn't eat like that, people may think your gay." I said as Hiei's eyes widened and Yukina asked us to go to my house. I agreed and we were on our way to my apartment. That's when Keiko and Yukina got closer to me and asked me for a favor.

"Botan, I love Kurama, but I need help." Yukina asked me as Keiko nodded, I sighed and agreed to help. Besides I already knew what I would do, I just never thought it would take this long for her to admit it.

"Okay, guys outside my door, girls inside. And I swear to god if I catch you guys spying on us again, there will be hell to pay." I said as we split up and me and Hiei sat back to back against the door.

"So Yukina, I'll help you, but Hiei's going to need to be apart of it." Yukina nodded as I opened the door and pulled in Hiei by his ear. I waved to the others and told Hiei about Yukina's crush.

"So, what's the problem, just tell him how you fell?" Hiei said, I guess it was harder on Yukina then we thought.

"I can't even say the l- word anymore, now that I told Botan." She said as I pushed Hiei to sit in front of her.

"That's why we'll practice on Hiei. Just say those words, and we know you really don't feel that way about Hiei. Yukina squirmed as she bowed her head.

"I can't." Yukina said as we sighed, Hiei also sighed as he stood up, ready to lecture to Yukina.

"There is no 'I can't.' Either you love him or you don't. You can't be so wishy-washy. Don't beat around the bush, you told us that you love him, now tell the guy!" Hiei said sternly, Yukina looked up and smiled she raced out the door grabbing Kurama's hand and leading him somewhere. I smiled at Hiei who snorted.

"Let's go." I urged him, he looked at me oddly, "I have to make sure she's safe, she calls me her big sister." I said as Hiei face faulted, but before he could say anything I grabbed his arm and ran to follow them.

* * *

**With Yukina and Kurama In Some Bushes **

Reader's P.O.V.

"I don't see why we have to hid." Hiei growled out at the poor girl. Botan just sighed dreamily and looked on at the love scene.

"I love you Kurama!" Yukina yelled, her eyes closed, when she didn't hear anything she almost felt like crying. Then she heard Kurama stutter.

"I-I l-love you too Yukina." Kurama said as they closed the small gap between each other and kissed. Botan and Hiei looked down and blushed.

"Gee, only together like this for a few minutes and already they kiss." Botan mumbled as she looked at Hiei's rose tinted face, as they moved closer and kissed themselves.

"Hello guys. Nice to see you two are going out." Yukina called to the bushes, breaking the kiss the two shared. Botan's face turned ruby as did Hiei's. Kurama and Yukina laughed at them and pulled them back to Botan's house, where Yusuke and Keiko were making out on the floor.

"Uh… guys. It's time for karaoke!" Botan said happily at seeing the machine already set up from what she guessed was before Yusuke and Keiko locked lips. Everyone agreed and Keiko and Botan pushed Yukina on the stage.

"The song she's going to sing is for her brother and father figure Hiei!" Keiko said as Yukina blushed and Botan pushed the play button for the speechless music.

From pigtails to perfume 

I'm growing up so soon 

Going to parties 

I love having my own room 

Don't spend as much time at home now 

There's so much to do 

But I know, it's true

I'll always be daddy's girl 

Out in the great big world 

He's taught me what's right from wrong 

I feel so strong 

I'll always be daddy's girl 

I fill up my diary 

With all my dreams and hopes 

My future keeps changing 

Like a rainbow kaleidoscope 

A special boy waits just for me but 

Even though he's so nice 

I know, inside 

I'll always be daddy's girl 

Out in the great big world 

He's taught me what's right from wrong 

I feel so strong 

I'll always be daddy's girl 

Soon I'm gonna be all on my own 

I feel ten feet tall 

I'm not that little girl any more 

I can do it all 

I'll always be daddy's girl 

Out in the great big world 

He's taught me what's right from wrong 

I feel so strong 

I'll always be daddy's girl 

The greatest gift in the world 

Is being daddy's girl 

He's given me the perfect start 

Right from the heart 

I'll always be daddy's girl 

I'll always be daddy's girl 

I'll always be daddy's girl 

Daddy's girl

Everyone clapped for Yukina's song as she smiled at her friends. Then she sat down and pushed Keiko to the stage. She called the attention of her friends.

"Now this is a song for Yusuke from Keiko!" Yukina said as Keiko blushed and Botan once again pushed the button for the speechless music to play.

Deep in my soul, 

A love so strong, 

It takes control.

Now we both know. 

The secrets bared, 

The feelings shown. 

Driven far apart, 

I make a wish on a shooting star. 

There will come a day, 

Somewhere far away, 

In your arms I'll stay, 

My only love. 

Even though you're gone, 

Love will still live on, 

The feeling is so strong, 

My only love, my only love.

There will come a day, 

Somewhere far away, 

In your arms I'll stay, 

My only love. 

Even though you're gone, 

Love will still live on, 

The feeling is so strong, 

My only love, my only love.

There will come a day, 

Somewhere far away, 

In your arms I'll stay, 

My only love. 

You've reached the deepest part 

Of the secret in my heart,

I've known it from the start,

My only love, my only love.

The girls went 'aww' as Hiei made fake gagging noises, then Hiei himself was pushed to the stage, and he was about to curse when Botan gave him the 'I'll-sit-you-so-hard-your-back-will-break' look.

"Well, we have no clue who Hiei will be thinking of as he sings his song, but I'm sure Botan will pick a good one!" Keiko said as Botan smiled as pushed play. A pop tune came out as Hiei twitched, singing the song.

There are days when those 

gray skies make you blue. 

Each forward step you take, 

ya fall back by two. 

You've been hit by some hard knocks, 

You just can't stand. 

Feeling like Alice felt in Wonderland.

Let me be the one to lend a hand. 

Call my name and I'll be there. 

There's nothing like the laughter that we share. 

Whenever you need someone or a shoulder to lean on, 

Call my name and I'll be there 

And when life's going your way, 

Just like a breeze, 

It's a high-flying kind of day above the trees. 

Together we'll be making memories.

Call my name and I'll be there. 

There's nothing like the laughter that we share. 

Whenever you need someone or a shoulder to lean on, 

Call my name and I'll be there. 

As this world turns us around, 

We hang on to what we found, 

A treasure we both need. 

I will go that extra mile 

to give you back 

that certain smile that you've given me, Yeah! 

I'll answer every time and anywhere. 

Call my name and I'll be there. 

There's nothing like the laughter that we share. 

Whenever you need someone or a shoulder to lean on, 

Call my name and I'll be there.

Call my name and I'll be there.

Call my name, 

Call my name, 

and I'll be there.

Yusuke was tempted to laugh, but the death glare Hiei sent his way told him not to. Keiko and Yukina clapped and Kurama said that he liked the song. Though it was Botan that got Hiei to confess who the song was for.

"Tell us who it was about or face the wrath of Inuyasha's Beads of Subjection!" Botan said as Hiei paled looked around for an escape and saw none, so he just sighed and told the truth.

"It was… about you baka onna." Hiei said, making Botan blush, and catching her off guard long enough for Yukina and Keiko to drag both of them to the stage. Botan got over her embarrassment, and yelled at Keiko, only to stop as she heard the intro to her favorite Sailor Moon song.

I've waited all my life 

For the day when love appears 

Like a fairy tale in days gone by 

He will rescue me from my fears 

And now I feel him standing close to me 

And how can I tell him what he means to me 

My heart stand still--has he come

Oh starry night 

Is this the moment I dream of 

Oh starry night 

Tell me, is he my own true love 

Every night I think of him 

Here in my lonely room 

Waiting for my prince to come 

Wondering if he'll be here soon 

And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign

And I hope that his heart longs for mine 

He calls my name, is he the one 

Oh starry night 

Is this the moment I dream of 

Oh starry night 

Tell me, is he my own true love 

Oh starry night 

Is he the one that I dream of 

Oh starry night 

How will I know 

Will his love show 

Is he my own true love

Botan smiled as she thought of Hiei for some reason. Then she turned back on her friends. "Let the guys sing something, less mushy, I'm going to take a nap over here. I'll still hear you guys though." Botan said as she sat her back against the wall of the stage. Hiei swore he saw all three girls share a knowing smirk, but shrugged it off as Yukina pushed the others up on stage and Keiko started the nest song.

_Yusuke_

Ooooooo 

Ahhhhhh 

I know what you want, and I know what you need 

But I'm going screw it up, yeah 

Cause I'm an idiot, and I'm your boyfriend, yes I am 

Kurama

I'm going take you out, and leave my wallet home 

Then I use your cell phone, baby 

Long distance, and I'm your boyfriend 

Hiei

Baby I know I'm a man who's made mistakes 

I still got some learning to do 

I made out with your best friend the other day, and 

Now we're best friends too 

Yeah Yeah 

All

And I know what you want, and I know what you need 

But I'm going' screw it up, yeah 

Cause I'm an idiot, and I'm your boyfriend, yes I am 

Yusuke

And I'm going' get you a gift, Hey! But its something I like too 

Hope you like this Norelco Big trimmer with my name on it, 

And I'm your boyfriend 

Hey Deh Deh Deh Deh Deh 

Yeah deh deh deh deh deh deh 

deh deh deh deh deh deh deh deh deh deh 

Kurama

Going Get real drunk, 

And call my baby up at four o'clock in the morning 

Wake you up 

I'm an idiot! 

Hiei

Pick up the phone, come on 

I love you 

Lets get in my dad's SUV, 

And we'll go over to my house, my crib, my pad 

I'll tell my mom to go to sleep 

Then we'll have the living room all to ourselves, you see 

We'll put on some great DVD's I picked up 

How bout like, something like the Matrix 

Yusuke

Ooooo 

Ahhhhh 

I can turn my boom box up, and make the bass 

Smack the side of my moms couch 

Yeah! 

Kurama

Hey baby you like fine cooking? Cause you know what? 

I got a Swanson's dinner in the freezer with your name on it 

Check it out 

Yeah! 

Hiei

I got a permanent wave, yeah! 

I got an ogilvie home perm, baby 

Uh! I Honk the horn can you honk the horn? 

Can you honk the horn? 

Let me hear you honk it! Come on! 

While Hiei was singing the last parts of the song, Yukina and Keiko got an evil look on their faces as Botan woke up, around the time of Hiei saying he slept with her best friend. Then she came up behind Hiei and sung the last part, with a few changes.

Now you'll hear me say sit, sit!

Now you'll hear me say sit, sit, sit! 

Now you'll hear me say sit, sit! 

Now you'll hear me say osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari oh yeah! 

Now you'll hear me say osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari oh yeah!

"That's the last time I'll ever say it, unless I have too. I said the s-word that many times for all the times you made me mad!" Botan said as Hiei was yelling from the large crater her 'sitting' had made.

"Uh… it's late Botan, so we'll just get going." Yukina said as the other three teens nodded and left the two demons in Botan's house.

"Bye love-birds!" Yusuke called to Botan and Hiei who both grew red.

"Uh… Hiei, Let's go, I'm tired." Botan said as she pulled Hiei up, then he pulled her closer to him and kissed her. She blushed bright red and was surprised when he tongue found it's way inside her mouth.

"Baka onna…" Hiei started getting Botan's attention, her navy hair bounced as she looked at his face. "I- uh… talked to the fox, about a mating season dream I had about you." Botan nodded as if to make him continue. Hiei stopped and turned red as he closed his eyes and yelled.

"I love you!" Hiei yelled as Botan blinked, once, twice, then she moved away from Hiei and blinked again.

"Y-your serious!" Botan squeaked out and hugged Hiei tightly, making Hiei moved back at the sudden ball of happiness in his arms. After a minute or two he hugged her back and lifted her face to look at him again.

"Of course I am, now let's go to bed." Hiei said as he walked in front of Botan as she stood in her spot. About ten feet later he saw Botan wasn't by him and the curse wasn't affecting them.

"Yeah! Two birds with on stone! I get a mate and get rid of this stupid curse!" Botan yelled as she pulled out her compactor, looking for Koenma's face only to see him and a blonde ferry girl making out. She called Hiei over and started laughing. That got Koenma's attention as his eyes widened and pushed the blonde away.

"Uh Botan, what a nice visit. I was working hard on getting rid of the curse!" Koenma said, lip stick all over his face and his brown hair messed up.

"Right. Anyway I got rid of the curse. I guess I had to fall in love and me and Hiei are going to get mated." Botan said as Koenma's eyes popped out of his head.

"Y-you and Hiei? Well, ahem, that's quite fine, as long as your sure." Koenma said, seeing the glare Hiei had sent him upon his outburst. He smiled at them as Yusuke's voice came from his side.

"Damn it! I can't believe I lost a bet to Yukina and Keiko! How the hell did they know Hiei and Botan would end up together?" Then there was a pause as Botan and Hiei glanced at each other,

"What! You mean Kurama knew too! God damn it! I'm not paying Kurama too!" Yusuke yelled as more incoherent cussing was heard, and a voice that sounded suspiciously like Youko's was heard along with the call of a rose whip.

"I'm sorry! I'll pay up! Put me down! You used the one with thorns!" They heard Yusuke yelled and an evil laugh coming from a voice that sounded like normal Kurama. Koenma looked at the two demons then out at something else.

"Shut the hell up! They hear you guys!" Koenma yelled causing a sweat drop to form on Hiei and Botan's head. Everything got quite again as Koenma looked nervously at the two. "Bye, good luck on everything." Then some more yelling was heard before Koenma could close his compact.

"See you in hell stupid fox! Spirit Gun!" Yusuke yelled.

"Freeze!" Yukina yelled as Botan and Hiei looked at each other again and listened to what ever they could.

"We'll stop! Besides Kurama's back to normal!" Yusuke yelled as they heard Keiko yell some things at Yusuke, something about not being able to use the edible underwear if he didn't stop yelling. Then they heard Keiko's mighty slap put a stop to Yusuke's whining.

"Edible underwear?" Botan asked as she looked at Hiei who seemed very disturbed. "I don't even want to know the kinky things Yusuke and Keiko do behind closed doors." Botan said as she shuddered. Hiei picked her up and kicked open her bedroom door.

"You talk too much!" Hiei said as he dropped her on the bed and the two ended up kissing for a better part of the night.

* * *

**A/N: **Done! This thing was 12 pages too! Anyway one day I will write a squeal. If I feel like it you guys may get a real ending chapter instead of this crap. Anyway I hope you guys have enjoyed my longest fic ever! I'm working on a Botan/Kuronue fic for later. 

Please Review


End file.
